Our First's
by Porsche42
Summary: A continuation of Always and Forever Lara Jean, told from Lara Jeans POV, about Peter and Lara Jean experiencing first's together Rated M for the many steamy scenes
1. Chapter 1 exploring

I'm sitting in Peter's living room, scrolling through Instagram while I wait for him to come home. He is at lacrosse practice and insisted that I wait for him here, I didn't even try to argue because I know Peter wants to spend every moment he can with me before I leave for Korea, and to be honest so do I. As I sit here I begin to contemplate that past couple of days, and even though Peter and I's relationship is strong ever since the wedding I can still feel and see that he is standoffish, like I don't know how to explain it except that he just isn't touching me, and I know that this is my fault because of what happened during beach week but I've got needs. I meant what I said during beach week, I am ready to have sex with Peter but I don't think we are ready.

I look at the clock on my phone and see that Peter will be back in 20 minutes so I go back to my reverie... Peter and I have not done a lot of physical stuff, like his hands have only wandered to my breasts a couple of times, but never any lower _i think i would like that..._ and my hands have never wandered either. I begin to imagine what it would be like to be touched by peter, and the feeling in my stomach returns, it tightens and pulsates at the thought, god am I horny, is that what this is, oh my god I'm really horny, and I only have myself to blame for my sexual frustration. Ive decided I'm going to tell peter what I want, tell him that its ok for his hands to wander because I think we need to explore each others bodies more before we as a couple are ready for sex. And with that thought I hear the garage door open and i know Peter is home.

When Peter walks in I turn my head around to look and him and I can't help the smile that escapes my lips when I see him, we make eye contact and he gives me the most mind melting panty dropping smile, then says "hey babe" we have recently started calling each other babe when we are being informal, because saying our names all of the time is boring, when peter says my last name its for flirting, so babe is reserved for casual conversations such as this one,

I must have been thinking to long cause Peter walks over to me and asks "what are you thinking about, I can see that little v forming right here" as he pokes in between my eyebrows, and all I can do is smile and tell him "just thinking about you and how lucky I am" this makes him happy as he smiles and leans forward to kiss me, but it was a chaste kiss leaving me unsatisfied, so when he pulls away I say "hey give me one more please" smiling my biggest smile, and Peter obliges, the kiss lasts a little longer but he pulls away and tells me he is going to go shower, leaving me sitting on the couch alone pouting, I decide to head up to his room and sit on his bed to wait.

His room is clean and smells of him, that mixture of his laundry detergent, his cologne and the smell of him after lacrosse (a little sweat mixed with grass) I close my eyes and try to memorize the smell, not because I'll never smell it again but because I have to leave for Korea next week and I want this smell to be with me every day. I mentally tell myself to pack some of Peters sweatshirts so I can smell him when I'm gone. When peter walks out of the bathroom he heads straight for his dresser, he obviously didn't think id be in here cause he only has a towel wrapped around his waist, but I don't mind, not at all... his muscles flex as he reaches for some clothes, and I can see left over beads of water on his toned back, he turns around and jumps slightly when he see me sitting on his bed, "jeez Laura Jean you scared the crap out of me, close your eyes so I can change" and I do but as I'm told but as I do it I think to myself why? why am I closing my eyes I just had this talk with myself about wanting to explore each others bodies, I'm about to open my eyes when he says "ok you can open them now". When I open Peter is in Dark navy jeans and a darker blue T-shirt, his hair is wet from the shower and that smile on his face is swoon worthy, damn he is sexy. I look at the time and see we have 20 minutes until we have to be at my house for dinner with my Dad and Kitty so I decide to bring up the whole exploring each others bodies thing.

"so Peter listen I need to talk to you" and I can see his face turn down and watch as the fear starts to rise up so I immediately say "its nothing bad its just something I think we need to talk about ever since what happened at beach week" he just nods so I continue " I am ready for sex, but I don't think we (as I point my finger back and forth between us) are ready, but I also don't want you to stop touching me, and ever since the wedding you haven't been, I know this is my fault but I am Horny Peter" I state this so matter of factly that it must have taken Peter by surprise because his eyes widen and his adams apple bobs, but he just stands there so... I get up from his bed and stand in front of him, because obviously I'm going to have to show him what I mean. As I stand in front of him I watch his eyes dilate making them darken, I take a deep breath to steady my now beating heart and continue "Peter I love you and want to be with you only, and I think before we have sex we need to explore each other more, not just mentally but physically" I move my hands up my body to caress and squeeze my breasts, I look up at him and say "I want you to touch these, I know we have done this before, but not often enough, and I don't just want you to touch them, I want you to enjoy them by using both your hands and your beautiful mouth" the end comes out at higher tone as I begin to turn myself on with my own words, and the look on Peters face is not helping, he is looking at me as if I am the most beautiful thing he has ever laid his eyes on, making me blush under his gaze. I continue, as I want more, much more, I move my hands down and to my butt, I grasp it firmly and lift it up ever so slightly " I want you to touch this more when no one is looking, I want you to feel it more when we are kissing, when you hold me at my waist its great but often I am wishing you would move your hands down to squeeze and caress this" I take a deep breath before I move again, removing my hands from my behind to my front, dropping them down at an achingly slow place to the space between my thighs, watching them as they make there path down my body. Looking back up at Peter his face is so full of lust that I have to stop myself from lunging forward to kiss him, I need to get through this thought. Finally once my hands have fully reached the apex of the space in between my thighs I speak "I want you to touch this, really explore it, I have never explored it myself and I want to explore all of the things you can do with it... I don't want just your hands, I want you to use your mouth to kiss, suck, and appreciate this" I say as I slightly pat myself. After all of the things I just said my eyes flick down to see Peters pants now have a bulge pressing against his jeans, I take a step forward, after all this isn't just about exploring my body, its also about exploring his... I bite my lip and look up at him, reaching my hand forward to brush it against him, I hear his breath stop as my hand touches his manhood " I want to explore this" I say as my hand moves acrost him, then back again "I haven't seen this yet and I want to, you keep it locked away and I don't get to appreciate all of you" I look up and before I can say anything else Peter lunges forward and clashes his lips to mine, grabbing my face, his lips are urgent and I match his pace. Moving my hands to his hair, tugging ever so slightly. I hear him groan and this make me smile against his lips, his mouth moves down to my chin, then my jaw, and finally my neck. A moan escapes my lips, but before Peter can do any more I speak "Peter" it comes out as a whisper, but he doesn't stop his assault on my neck, "Peter... we have dinner with my dad" I don't want to walk into dinner with a hickey. This seems to get through his head cause he pulls away, his lips just an inch away from mine, "why" he says eyes hooded and lips curled in a deviant smile. I guess I'm going to have to be blunt with him, "Peter I don't want to go home, to dinner with you and my dad just to have him see a hickey on my neck, he might actually kill you" Peters eyes widen, he swallows hard, and steps away, putting his hands up in defeat.

After dinner Kitty, Peter and I watch a TV show of Kitty's choosing. Peter and I are snuggled up on the couch, he periodically kisses the top of my head, and I feel happy, it's the little moments just like these that are what make Peter I's relationship so strong, we don't have to be having sex every day to love one another, we can just be around each other and genuinely enjoy each others company. I'm brought back to the now by Peters phone buzzing in his pocket, He moves slightly to be able to grab his phone, reads the text and turns the phone to me. Its a text from Gabe; **Hey you and Large down for a party tonight! my house** , I look at my phone and see it's 10pm, then look back up at Peter and say "why not".

At the party Peter is playing beer pong, and because he is driving Gabe is drinking all of the cups for him, I don't know why Gabe agreed to this but it seems to be working, every time I glance over Peter and Gabe are winning, this could be due to the fact that Peter is sober giving him an unfair advantage, but what do I know iv'e only every played like twice. I'm sitting on the couch with Pammy, and Lucas talking about our plans for the summer, Lucas is talking about spending more time in New York so he is more used to the city before he moves permanently for college, he's talking about something but i stopped paying attention as i feel peters gaze on me, I turn to see him smiling at me, mouthing "do you need another?" I look down at my cup and see that I do, I'm only going to have one more because I don't feel like getting drunk tonight, I look back up at him and nod. Soon he is walking over to me, grabs my cup, kisses my forehead and disappears into the kitchen.

A couple hours later and the party is starting to die down, I look at the time and see its almost 1, daddy was kind enough to extend my curfew to 4 for the summer, the only people left are the people who sat at our table in high school so we all head outside to sit around the fire. Peter grabs a blanket from the couch inside and brings it outside for us to share, my head is resting on his shoulder, his arms wrapped around me, and my feet are hanging over his lap, I'm so comfortable wrapped up in the blanket, the heat from the fire, our bodies, and the two cups of beer make me feel a glowing sense of warmth. The group is talking about something but I stopped paying attention, I move my hand under the blanket and look down to see if the movement is visible to others, it is not, this makes me smile as I think about what I am about to do next. My mind drifts back to earlier, and I have the sudden desire to touch Peter under the blanket, I don't know if this is from the alcohol, or if I'm losing control over my hormones, but after our conversation early I need a little sexual mischievous. Once Peter has stopped talking for at least 30 seconds I move my hand to caress him over his jeans, Peter takes a big inhale then jerks his head to look at me, then at the others sitting around the fire. I keep my eyes on whoever is talking and continue my assault, I move it up slightly to undo his belt, Peter's body is now completely tense and his breathing is starting to become irregular but he doesn't stop me so I continue. Popping his fly open I move the zipper down and push my hands into his boxers, I feel the warm skin of his shaft for the first time, and just as I start to move my hand Peter grabs my wrist and says way to loudly and uneven "Lara Jean and I are leaving now!" I remove my hand to try to recover for Peter, "sorry guys I'm really tired and Peter is going to drive me home so I can go to bed" I seemed to have done well as the shocked looks that were occupying everyones faces have dissipated and they started conversing again. Standing up I put my hand out for Peter to grab and he just stares at me... after a second he gets himself together fixes his pants takes my hand and stands up. He practically drags me through the house he is moving so fast, when we get to his car I look up at him, and once we make eye contact there was no stopping him or me, our lips clashed together and my hands move to his neck, pulling him as close to me as possible, my breasts pressed firmly against his chest. I gasp when Peters hands grasp me at the top of my thighs, lifting me onto the hood of his car. I wrap my legs around his waist and he grabs my face pulling me deeper into the kiss, his tongue sweeps across my lips asking for more, and then I realize where I am, out in the open right infront of Gabe's house. I lightly push my hands on Peters chest and pull away, Peter leans forward trying to continue the kiss, but I shake my head and gesture to where we are. Peter understands but he still runs his hands through his hair, groans in frustration, before looking at me and saying "did you know you drive me crazy, crazier than any woman I've ever met" I bite my lip and just nod, he opens the car door for me and I climb in, Peter kisses me one last time before shutting the door and walking around to the driver side.


	2. Chapter 2 being a little mischievous

p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"As we drive I hold Peters hand, he rubs his thumb across the top of my hand as he drives to who knows where, I look at the time and see its only 1:45, we have two hours until I need to head home, so he better not be driving me home; I'm not done with him yet. I look out the window and see that we are driving to his house, I thought his brother was home, Owens probably asleep but still. When we get to his house I look at Peter to ask "isn't your brother home?" he just smiles and says "yeah, but if your really quiet we can sneak into my room, shut the door and nobody will know" he finishes it off with a wink and gets out of the car. I get out only to feel Peter pick me up, cradling me, I squeal and Peter immediately shushes me. My face turns red at the realization of what I just did "why are you carrying me" I whisper into his ear, he reaches the door, but before he opens it he smirks then explains "sorry to say it Covey but you are clumsy, if I let you walk into my house right now we will never make it to my room without waking my brother" and usually I would slap Peter for making fun of me but all I can think about is getting to his room. He kisses me chastely, opens the door quietly, too quietly, he has done this before, probably every time he snuck over to my house he had to do this, also he has had two girlfriends before me. When we reach his room he sets me down, turns to shut the door locks it and turns back around to me. The look he gives me make my stomach flutter, and as he strides over to me he whispers "god your so fucking sexy" then he is standing in front of me, cradling my face. I'm expecting him to kiss me aggressively, just like our kisses were earlier in the day, but he doesn't, the kiss is tender and sweet he is using his kiss to show me how much he loves me, and I match his kiss pulling him closer to me, wrapping my arms around his neck. He moves a hand to my waist and begins to walk me back to his bed but as we get to the bed he twists me around and falls to the bed pulling me with him, so I am now straddling him, he sits up so we are face to face. I move my hands, one in his hair tugging to encourage him to kiss me harder, and the other is on his shoulder, I gasp as one of his hands moves down my body skimming my ribs and the sides of my stomach until they reach my ass, squeezing my left ass cheek, I love that he was listening to the conversation we had, had, so I decide to grind my hips forward on his lap. Peter grunts, and the sound just encourages me to continue grinding on his lap, his lips have stopped as he adjusts to the new rhythm my hips are making against his, so I move my lips to his neck to kiss and suck along his collarbone. Abruptly Peter grabs me and flips me over, I am now laying on his bed, hair fanned out everywhere. I think he is going to kiss me but instead he whispers "shirt" and his eyes flick down then back up to mine, sitting up I take my shirt off keeping my eyes trained on his and lay back down, as he is about to kiss me I shake my head and reach my hans for the hem of his shirt, Peter grins and takes it off, revealing his toned chest and wonderful abs. We go back to kissing and Peters hands move up to my now shirtless body, sending shivers down my spine, they cup my breasts his thumbs rubbing circling over the dimple in my bra. The pulsating clenching feeling has returned in my stomach and is aching for a release, so I grab Peters belt and begin to undo it, making quick work of the button and zipper, I shove my hand down his boxers for the second time tonight, except this time he feels different, harder than before, and I relish in the thought of me Lara Jean Covey being the reason the Peter Kavinsky is aroused. I start to pump my hand inside his pants but its difficult with his jeans restricting me, he must feel it too because he pulls his lips away from me to remove his jeans and I think emyes I'm finally going to see all of Peter /embut he stops at the jeans, leaving his boxers on, I pout, but soon forget what I was pouting about when I see the muscular v that extends into his boxers along with a trail of hair, my eyes follow the trail down until it disappears into his boxers. When he is hovering over me, he kisses my lips, then my chin, my neck, my collar bone then down to my chest, I moan when he nips my breast and starts to suck, I remove my bra to allow him to continue on my entire breast. When he sits up slightly to look at my breasts, I have to fight the urge to cover myself up, I can feel my entire body blush under his gaze, but I can't resist not touching him anymore so I put my arms around his neck and pull him down to kiss me, his hands cupping and squeezing my breasts. When he takes my nipple in between his fingers and twists, the sensation is amazing, the slight pain shoots straight down to my vagina and it begins to pulsate, my heart beat is quick and I can feel it in the pulsation. Peters lips move to one breast while his fingers work on the other, I can hear the small gasps and moans that escape my mouth as he kisses and bites me, pulling my perked nipple into his mouth. I'm so entranced in what he was doing I forgot about my hands, they were digging into his shoulders scratching him as my body enjoys the sensation of his lips. I remove one of my hands from his shoulders and trace it down his abs, feeling the toned muscles, until I find my fingers on his happy trail, opening my eyes I smirk as watch my hand move down the trail of hair and disappear into his boxers. My fingers brush across the tip, and I hear Peter gasp, My hand moves further down until it is cradling his balls, they are shaved and not as gross feeling as I thought they would be, I place my fingers around his shaft and begin to pump my hand up and down, I twist my hand as I pull up and down him finding that Peter enjoys when I do this, by the growl that leaves his throat and the way he thrusts his hips into my hand filling it more, as he hardens beneath me. Peters mouth leaves my breast, and the cold air against my wet nipple feels odd, but the feeling doesn't last long as he moves his wonderful mouth to my other breast, I arch my back pushing my my breast into him. His mouth moves back up to mine and we kiss, like we really kiss, tongues clashing, and are lips hunger for more. My hand continues pumping as his hands caress my face and my breast, my breath is quickening and so is his, our kisses are little pecks to try to ground ourselves but I can sense that Peter is close because his hands have stopped moving, and I can feel his cock twitch against my hand "I don't think I can last any longer, covey" he says in short breathy words, and I just kiss him telling him its okay, and he comes undone in my hands, burying his face in my neck and moaning as he cums. I can feel a warm sticky substance on my hand, and I pull my hand out of his boxers to inspect, but as Peter pulls his head up to look into my eyes I pop my thumb into my mouth to taste him, I shocked myself but not as much as I shocked Peter because his eyes almost pop out of his head at the sight, he kisses me tenderly, lovingly before saying "I love you, you know that" and I smile and say "yes I do, and I love you" as I poke his nose. Peter sits up and looks down at his boxers before blushing, is he embarrassed that he came, cause he has no reason to be I enjoyed what we just did, I enjoyed the fact that I made him cum. But before I can say anything he says "I'm going to go clean myself up" grabs a new pair of underwear and disappears into the hallway. I sit up, find my bra and put it back on, as I stand up I feel the wetness in-between my legs that I had not noticed before, I have been sort of wet before but not like this, Peter and I had just done something new and my body liked it. As I put my shirt on Peter walks back into his room, new pair of boxers and a smile on his face. He wraps his arms around me rests his chin on my head and pulls me close "thank you Covey" kisses the top of my head then releases me to put back on his clothes. When Peters dressed I'm about to walk out of his room but he picks up again, and I squeal emthank god the door is still closed /em, and he carries me out and into his car. As Peter drives me home I begin to think about what happened tonight, I am still high from the new experience, the way his mouth felt on my lips, on my breasts, so I close my eyes to try to imagine what they would feel like on the junction between my thighs, I gasp when I feel Peters hand on my thigh. Looking up at him I see that we are outside my house, he leans forward to give me my kiss goodnight, it's quick so I lean in wanting it to last just a second longer, resting my forehead against his I say "goodnight Peter" before I open the door and walk towards the house, once I open the door to my house I turn around to wave goodbye to Peter one last time before I head inside and shut the door. /p 


	3. Chapter 3 trying on new things

I'm sitting in my room going over my packing list double, no triple checking that I have packed everything for Korea, I leave tomorrow and my house hold is chaos grandma is here so daddy is trying his hardest to impress her while she is here. Check, I mark off for the third time that I have my toothbrush, check, I have two of Peter's sweat shirts, I exchanged the ones I had for these ones that smell like him, I also decided to pack some sexy underwear for Peter, I want to send him some pictures while I'm gone... it was actually Margot's idea, we were at the mall two days ago and we walked passed a lingerie store and she dragged me in and then explained after making me try on like 30 different pairs of lingerie. I came out of the store with two new sets of matching lace bra and underwear and 1 barely covers anything black lace body suit that I have decided to save for a later time, not my first first time but yeah something like that. I finish checking off my list and decide to head downstairs to find that the house is empty... _what the hell_ I find a note on the counter saying they left for a movie an will be back in 3hrs, what am I supposed to do now. I am sitting in my room bored out of my mind, I have been for the past 30 minutes, I texted Peter but he must be at his moms shop because he hasn't responded, so I get up and decide to try on one of my new bra and underwear sets. After I put one on I look at myself in the full length mirror, I barely recognize myself, the pale blue lace that supports my breasts is thin showing almost everything underneath, the trim is black and fans out over the tops of my cleavage, I don't usually wear lace underwear either, especially not thong lace underwear such as these ones, I have stepped up my underwear game every since Peter and I started dating 2 years ago, no more granny panties, but still I rarely wear thongs and when I do they're comfy. But these, these are a whole new level of underwear, the pale blue fits to my body caressing the little curves that I have, I turn my head to look at by butt in the mirror, the thong frames my ass nicely making it look bigger I think, yeah bigger. I'm looking at myself in the mirror when I hear a voice at the doorway of my room "wow" the voice is deep and comes out a little hoarse, I turn to see him "Peter oh my god! how long have you been there" I cover myself slightly, not because I don't want Peter to see but because this was supposed to be a surprise, when I look at him I see that he is sweaty and in exercise clothes, but when I look at his eyes they are dark, and that look, that face, his beautiful face is making my stomach flutter, and I blush. Peter finally responds "wow, just wow" so I grab a pillow from my bed and throw it at him to wake him up from his trance, he's so distracted by my outfit that the pillow hits him in the face. Finally he smirks then shakes his head slightly before explaining "sorry Covey, I was on a run, and as I was running by your house I got out my phone to see if you were home and saw your text so I came over, I didn't see anybody down stairs so I came up to your room to see if you were here and well" he gestures towards me "But when I saw you in that I stopped in my tracks you caught me off guard and you look, you look amazing, and I wanted to say something but all I could think was 'wow'" I go to put on a shirt but Peter stops me, sits on my bed and holds his hand out for me, I take it thinking he will pull me into his lap, but instead he spins me around slowly to look at me from every side, "God I am so lucky" he says and his voice is so full of love that there is no doubt in my mind that he full heartedly feels that way. When he's done spinning me around he pulls me into his lap and I kiss him, sweetly to thank him for saying sweet things to, Peter leans into the kiss pulling me in. Our lips begin to intertwine, the kiss is slow but arousing, and I reach for Peters shirt feeling like I have way less clothes on than him, he leans away and helps me take off his shirt, I move my hands to feel his abs as he leans forward to kiss me again, his hands are in my hair, one holding the back of my head firmly and the other winding and unwinding my hair around his fingers. When we pull away for air, foreheads resting on each other, Peters thumb is rubbing back and forth alongside my jaw, the room is silent except for the sound of our breathing the silence docent last long as he interrupts it to say "last time I was the only one who got to...release...you know, so I wanted to see if it was okay if I returned the favor" he looks up at me through his lashes and smiles, but this smile is different it's more nervous and I know that Peter will need some reassurance through what were about to do, not because he's never done this before, but because he loves me and physical things like this mean more to him than they did before. I smile and make sure to look deep into his eyes before kissing him sweetly and saying "that sounds wonderful" I stand up and twirl one more time for him and say "do you like? it's new, it was supposed to be part of a surprise for you but since you've already seen (I twirl again) what do you think?" giggling as I speak, but peter is not giggling his eyes are very dark and they are looking eagerly up and down my body, keeping my eyes on him I walk over to my door and shut it, then walk back over standing in front of him. He wraps his arms around my waist before speaking "you look so fucking beautiful, I can't believe it... I am so lucky, only I will ever see this no one else, just me (he says as a promise) and that Covey makes this, what we have, makes anything you wear, or anything you do appealing to me but right now you look so hot I think I might actually have a heart attack and die" and I can't help the toothy grin that breaks out all over my face "Thank you" I say as I lean forward to kiss him.

His hands move down skimming over my lace panties until they reach my butt, he gives it a squeeze before he says "god I love your ass" and picks me up and throws me down onto my bed. I giggle as I bounce against the mattress and he climbs over me, using his arms to hold him up as to not crush me. I grab his face and pul him down and my lips press softly to his, but as I continue I move my lips faster and sweep my tongue across his lips gaining access to kiss him deeper, and at every step he is there with me, opening his mouth and kissing me back with the same passion. As we kiss I feel one of his hands move down from my face to cup and tease my breasts. His lips move down to my chin, then to my neck before he can mark me I say "no hickeys" in a short gasping breaths, I feel him smile against my collarbone, but he just ignores me moving his lips down to the top of my cleavage sucking and biting my breasts. he looks me in the eyes and gives me a devious smirk "for only me and you to see" he says before he continues his assault on my breasts. One of his hands continues playing with my breast while the other skims down my body, sending shivers all the way to my toes, the feeling of his fingertips leaves a searing ache in my skin wanting for more, and he delivers. His hand reaches the top of my underwear and it stops, he stops everything to sit up slightly to look at me and make sure it's okay if he continues. I nod and tell him its okay because "I love you" he smiles then leans forward to whisper in my ear "well, as much as I like these" he says as his finger skims across the top of my underwear "I would rather see you out of them" all I can do is gasp as his breath whispers dirty things in my ear. He stands up and hooks his thumbs into the waist band before slowly pulling my panties down, his other fingers skimming along the outside of my legs. Once they are fully off Peter is back hovering over me kissing my face, my eye lids, my nose, my cheeks, then finally my mouth. His hand is back at the bottom of my stomach, and with a reassuring tug of his hair from me, he continues, moving his hand down in-between my thighs until he reaches my clit "god, your so wet, this is great" he whispers almost to himself. My clit is swollen and aching from being turned on, making it very sensitive. Peter begins to rub it in circles using his thumb to torture me. My moans are captured by Peters mouth before he moves his mouth back down to my chest, he slowly takes one of his fingers and enters me, pushing it in and then pulling back out, he adds a second finger while continuing to rub my clit in circles. My moans are getting louder and my breathing is becoming more irregular, it gets worse (better) when his finger begin to curl inside of me, pressing against the hard palate towards the front wall of my vagina. I feel my self start to quicken under his expert fingers, Peter must decide that what he is doing is not enough because his lips move down my body leaving big wet kisses in there wake, until they reach the space in-between my thighs, removing his thumb, he replaces it with his mouth. When he takes his first lick my back immediately arches and my hands shoot into his hair tugging ever so slightly. He sucks and kisses my clit, biting it lightly, all I can think is... _OHMYGODTHATFEELSSOGOODI'MGOINGTODIE,_ while his fingers continue to pump in and out of me. I sigh happily as my sensations take over and I cum for the first time in my life I cum, and it is spectacular, I shut my eyes and grip onto Peters hair and I ride the feeling that is my orgasm. When I'm done I let go of Peter's hair and apologize for pulling on it so hard "don't be, I kinda liked it" he says as he smiles up at me, my eyes widen when he repeats what I had done last time, Peter sticks his two fingers in his mouth and grins... _I bet I taste good, he tasted good_. I sit up, kind of shakily, cup his face and kiss him, it is only now that I really feel the bulge that is in his running shorts, my eyes flick down to see Peters boner, it's quite obvious idk how I didn't notice it before, oh wait yeah I do, I was to distracted with Peters sexpertise to notice. Before I can say anything or do anything peter looks up at me now nervous again, wtf, and says "was that okay, you said you had never cum before so I was trying to make it extra special because.." and I cut him off before he can ramble on any further "Peter look at me, I loved it, it was mind blowing, thank you" I kiss him chastely before saying "I love you", "I love you too Covey". My eyes flick down again and Peter is still obviously aroused "hey Peter, should I, do you want me to..." I say as my eyes move from his eyes down to his boner, he cough then says "no its okay, your family will probably be home soon and this was for you not me so... if you just give me like 5 minutes I should be good to go" so I get up take off my bra, change into a comfy bra and underwear, some sweats and a tank top I turn to sit back on my bed next to Peter. His eyes are closed and he is sitting on the edge of my bed obviously trying to concentrate, when I sit down his eyes stay closed but he says "Lara jean if i'm going to deal with this your going to have to leave the room" oh "sorry i'll be down stairs" I say before I open my door and head down the stairs. I look at my phone and see it's been over 5 minutes, i'm about to get up to see if Peter is okay, but I feel his hands lovingly grip my shoulders before kissing the top off my head, "hey" he says as he sits down next to me on the couch "hey" I say as I snuggle into him, I put on the movie _The Godfather_ because it is on Peter's list of must see movies, and we watch wanting to be as close to each other as possible before I leave for Korea tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4 A phone call away

Korea is amazing, the streets are filled with culture, food, fashion, and other wonderful knick knacks. I think this is what I will miss most about Korea when I leave but IDK I have only been here for 7 days so who knows what other things about Korea that I might fall in love with. Its night time here in Korea so I am sitting in my room ready another romance book, I've been trying to keep myself busy so that I don't think about Peter all of the time, but I can't help myself I miss his face, the way he smiles when he sees me, or the way his hand feels in mine, or the comfort I feel in his arms when he hugs me, the list could go on forever but I miss Peter and I know its only been 7 days but I can't help it I miss my man. I go to my closet to grab one of Peter's sweatshirts and put it on, it smells like him so I just close my eyes and imagine that he is sitting next to me, when i'm finished I take of the sweat shirt to try to preserve the smell for as long as possible and go to put it back in the closet, I accidentally drop it, when I go to pick it up I find the other underwear set that I had bought. Putting away the sweat shirt I take out the bra and underwear to examine it, they are hot red lace, the bra has a thick lace band that covers most of my rib cage in a beautiful lace pattern, the underwear are the same color and lace design as the bra, this pair is not a thong though, they are cheekies meaning they cover half of my butt. I decide to put them on and take a couple of pictures for Peter, but I won't send them yet cause it is still morning in Virginia and I don't want his brother or mom to accidentally see, if they saw I would never be able to show my face at peter's house ever again. Heading into the bathroom I take a couple of just my face to send him now; these are PG; then some of me just standing in front of the mirror, some of me half sitting on the counter butt forward the cheekies look really good I should wear underwear like these more often _I feel sexy,_ then I turn to the front facing camera pushing my small boobs up slightly and take a few pictures, I don't like my boobs very much so I don't take that many because I think my boobs are too small and well yeah, but I think Peter likes them so I take a few. I try to take some pictures of my butt and they are just not turning out the way I want them so I turn to the internet, I know I know using the internet for sexy pictures kind of takes the fun out of it but I'm Lara jean and I always want to know everything and do my best at it. After reading about 5 different articles I try again, the research definitely helped because damn my ass looks good, this one article told me to go on my knees and hover over your legs(don't rest your butt on your legs) then put your camera just underneath your butt, this angle is great it makes my ass look huge and my waist look tiny, peter is definitely going to like these. Later after talking to Peter for an hour I decide to go to sleep, setting an alarm to wake up extra early to send the pictures to him. I wake up confused as to why my alarm is going off, but then quickly remember and get a sudden rush of nervous energy. I sit up quickly and go through the photos deciding which ones to send him, I decide to send 1 firs and see how he reacts then go from there, picking one of the photos of me just standing in front of the mirror I add the comment **I miss my man,** I am about to send it but my thumb just hovers over the send button, I double check that the picture is going to peter and put the timer on the image to infinite before I finally press send. Its 10pm in Virginia and it's Friday so peter is either at a party or at home, I'm hoping he likes it, and the more minutes that go by the more nervous I get. I decide to go grab some tea when I come back there is a notification from Peter...

 **holy shit!**

 **I just choked on my water, everybody was asking**

 **what happened and I just had to lie my ass off**

 **your so fucking hot!**

 **God I wish I could be there with you right now**

 **I miss you so much!**

I smile reading his response, each message was like 1 second apart so he must be really excited so I decide to respond with another pic, this time its one of me sitting on the counter

 **are you trying to kill me?**

 **Okay don't move I am going to leave this party and head home, don't move ill be home in 10 minutes**

 **and expect a call from me**

 **okay, I'll be here in my bed just waiting in my underwear (winky face)**

Ten minutes later I get a call from Peter, I forget for a second what we are about to do and I just smile because I haven't spoken to him in a while "hey Covey" man I miss him "hey" and I can't help the blush that creeps all over my body I don't know why i'm so nervous all of the sudden. He must be nervous too because the only words we are exchanging are "so" "yeah" "ugh" when Peter finally breaks the awkward silence "are you alone, like really alone cause I don't want anyone else to hear me or you" I gasp, what does he mean by that "I'm alone for the next couple of hours, what should I do?"

"well first you should walk over to the door and lock it" he says his voice is much lower than before

"then I want you to lay down, put the phone on speaker, placing it near your head and do what I say, okay?" I do as he says and lay down on the bed, I take off my shirt so I am only left in my red lace underwear "what do I do next" I whisper the words out

"I want to do something with you over the phone, if you don't want to just tell me to stop and I will, but I'm going to do some stuff for myself on this end so don't freak out when you hear me okay" Peter says. oh is he going to pleasure himself to me, wow the thought makes me feel powerful and sexy

"touch your tits, squeeze them and feel how they fill your hands, then I want you to take off your bra" I do as he says, my breasts are small, but when I touch them I begin to feel the burn in my stomach aching to be touched more,to be touched by Peter. " touch your tits again, but really appreciate your nipples, pinch them and roll them in between your fingers" I gasp as the sensation of slight pain shoots straight down to my clit "close your eyes and imagine its my hand touching you, and once you feel up to it, tell me what you are feeling" he says panting now "well, my breasts feel great, my nipples are hard and aching for your lips, and when I twist them the feeling is amazing and I can now feeling my clit throbbing for more" did I really just say that and now I know I want to do something for Peter " hey Peter, don't do anything to yourself yet, just wait cause I want to try something after me, is that okay?" I want to tell him what do, he responds with " yeah i'll wait, but for you right now I want you to keep one hand on your tits, and with the other move it down to your clit and rub, moving your fingers in a circular motion, slow at first but move faster as you feel yourself building, tell me how it feels tell me how wet your getting from your own touch, and once you feel wet, like really wet, I want you to sink finger into yourself and start pumping it in and out, don't hold back the sounds you make let me hear how you are making yourself feel" as I rub myself I begin to feel the aching pulsation increase, my stomach is tight and it gets better when I sink a finger into my vagina, I try to imagine that it is Peters fingers that are pumping in and out of me and moan and sigh as the sensation takes over all thoughts, my hands are tuorturing me, one is rubbing and pinching my nipples sending shock waves down to my clit, which is now swollen and throbbing as I rub it now moving in fast circles as my now two fingers pump in and out of my vagina, I'm so wet and I think I might explode soon, telling Peter as much as I can but as I near my impending orgasm the only sounds coming from my mouth is cry of pleasure, "Peter I...I...I'm going to..." and I cum hard around my own fingers, when I come to I hear Peters voice "fuck I miss you, so I need to deal with myself soon cause I don't think I can last much longer, my dick is throbbing" yeah we are not done here Peter, i know I've never given him a blowjob before but I've read about it enough to tell him what I would do over the phone, I say rather breathy "Take off your pants if your wearing any, and your boxers" I wait for him to do so "now I want you to grasp yourself and imagine its my hands wrapped around your hard cock, and start stroking yourself, slowly" and he responds by grunting and saying "yeah, what do I do next" ok Lara jean you got this "start moving faster but close your eyes and imagine my mouth slowly wrapping around the tip of your cock, I lick it before taking in your massive length, swirling my tongue as I go, your cock fills my mouth, and I move my mouth back and forth along you, pressing my lips firmly together to take all of you in, my hand would reach up to fondle your balls, making sure every part of you was feeling me" and I hear his breathing over the phone, he is breathing hard and grunting into the phone, I feel amazing after my orgasm but especially because I love that I can affect Peter like this so I continue "as I come to the end of you I swirl my tongue around the tip of your cock, before pulling you further into my mouth..." I am interrupted by Peter saying "oh god Covey I can't hold it any longer, I'm going to..." and he cums loudly in my ear, as I listen to the moans he makes I change my underwear because the pair I'm wearing are ruined, Peter says he will be right back so I get dressed for the day, when he returns I say "thank you for that Peter I needed it" and I did this will help me get through the next week, but we might have to do this again because I miss him, he responds with " Fuck Lara Jean I love you so much and I don't know how I'm going to make it through the next 3 weeks without you, I miss you so much I might actually die, when you sent me that picture I actually choked on my drink that everybody was checking on me, and when you sent the second one I knew I would have to leave the party before people would start to notice the raging boner in my pants, god I wish I could see you right now, not just because your wearing that, but because I just want to see you, smell your coconut shampoo, and hold you in my arms" I don't know what to say to that I mean he was soft then sexy then emotional all in one sentence and all I can say is "thank you, and I have a few more to send you, I have to leave soon but I want you to look at them and pleasure yourself to them, I want to walk around today knowing that you are stroking yourself to me, okay" I'm still really horny apparently even though I just came, its not the same as when Peter does it, " okay Covey, I will, now I need to hang up before you give me a heart attack, I love you Covey, and I can't wait to see you" he says, "love you Peter, I'll text you later, bye" but I don't hang up I just listen to him breath, and he does the same, but eventually I hear some voices downstairs so everyone must be back "goodbye Peter, think about me" and I hang up, but before I head downstairs I send some more pics to Peter, and turn off my phone.


	5. Chapter 5 making him feel better

**sorry this chapter took longer than the others, its longer but I also had a rough time writing it, the chapter after tis might be less smut, but there will definitely be some in the chapters after, if you have any suggestions feel free to leave them, I have never written before like this so your opinion helps. Enjoy!**

I'm sitting in the airport terminal waiting for our flight to start boarding, Kitty Margot and I are flying back from Korea by ourselves so we got here super early, I was scrolling through Instagram watching baking videos when I get a snapchat from Peter, I don't know why I opened it around my sisters because if he just wanted to talk he would've texted me, but when I do I see a half naked picture of Peter in fronton the mirror, abs flexed, body wet _he must have just showered_ , with a caption **think about me on your flight home.** Peter has already sent me a couple ab pics over the last month but nothing as reveal and as hot as this one, his towel is wrapped lowly around his waist revealing almost everything except for his member, he is flexing slightly and he is still wet from the shower, his muscles are more toned since I left and his skin is starting to look very tan. My eyes follow the picture from the hollow base of his throat, down his chest where there is a small amount of hair starting to show, to his stunning abs all the way down his 6-pack to his happy trail, my mouth opens as I follow the trail down to that amazing v disappearing into the low hanging towel, god I wish I could run my fingers over his body. I was staring at the picture for to long, and it didn't help that I was doing so with an open mouth, Margot leaned close to me I tried to tap the photo quickly to make it disappear but it was too late; and whispered "I saw that" I blushed so red I think I might be red for the restive my life. I try to explain my way out of it but I didn't really do anything wrong and honestly IDK what to say " Margot I... he...ugh" but she saves me by saying "don't worry about it Lara Jean you haven't seen him in a month, also you got a hot boyfriend who wouldn't want to look at that" I can't believe she just called Peter hot so I slap her arm giggling slightly "Margot!" I shriek "sorry, sorry what I mean is I like Peter I think he is perfect for you, at first when you told me you guys were dating, for real, I didn't like him, I thought he was just some dumb asshole jock who was going to break your heart, but now after meeting him and seeing how he looks at you, and the way he treats you I know that he is worthy of my little sister" and I can't help the tears that come to my eyes, what she said was so sweet and there is no way I can ever tell Peter, he will let it go to his head, I giggle "thank you, sorry for giggling I just can never tell Peter" and she responds "you better not he will never let me live this down" and we just giggle then she takes me by surprise asking "have you guys, you know, done it?" and there it is again my face is bright red, and I sheik again turning my head to see if anyone is listening "Margot!" then once I've calmed down " no we haven't, is it odd that we haven't done it yet after all this time?" I ask shyly, and she says "maybe a little but its not about what others think its about whether or not you and Peter are ready, and are you?" well I am but I still have never seen Peters, well yeah, and I, we have a few other things to experience before we do, but I respond with "yeah, I think so" and Margot's face lights up, and she start asking me all these questions and telling me all these things but all I can hear is when she says " don't try to make a big deal out of, I mean it is a big deal, but still don't wear some lace body suit, don't put rose petals everywhere, don't play music, just enjoy(wink) the experience with Peter so that you can remember you and him, not the music or any other distractions".

Later we are on the plane pulling out into the runway when I realize I never responded to Peters picture, I pull out my phone real quick and try to think of a response, hmmm, I need to respond kinda sexy but not too dirty cause I need to be able to stop myself from going all the way when I see him for the first time in a month, god I miss him, I decide on **I miss you and your abs, can't wait to see you** , sent over a quick selfie I just took and send it.

The flight is 17 hours total of flying and 25 hours of travel time, by the time we are on our last flight i decide to take a melatonin and sleep through it, I don't want to be tired tonight just incase Peter comes over. I rest my head on Margot's shoulder and fall asleep, thinking about Peter, imaging hugging him and smelling his sweet scent. When I wake up we are starting our decent, I get excited all of the sudden, I can't wait to be home I mean Korea was great but I miss my room, my dog, and I miss Peter being apart from him for a whole month was hard but we made it through and this gives me hope for college, and college will be easier I think because I won't be thousands of miles away in a different time zone. After we land I turn my phone back on to see I have a notification from daddy wishing me a safe flight and telling me what time he is picking us up, one from grandma saying how much she misses us already, and my favorite notification is from Peter **I can't wait to see you, I know your probably tired from the flight so will you call me tonight instead, but you better believe I am spending the entire day tomorrow with you** , I mean I'm sad that I won't see Peter tonight but he is right, even after sleeping through most of the last flight I am exhausted, I smile at his text, he was so assertive and dominant in the text and it makes my stomach flutter, I cannot wait to see him tomorrow.

When I get home I say my hellos to daddy and Trina but tell them I am really tired so I head up to my room, change into peters sweat shirt and call him. He picks up after the first ring "hey Covey, I've missed you, did you know that" "I missed you to, and I love you did you know that?" and we spend the next 2 hour just talking about anything and everything, eventually I fall asleep just listening to Peters voice, I faintly hear him say "I love you Lara Jean, sweet dreams".

I'm asleep in my bed when I wake up because I have a feeling that someone is staring at me, before I roll over I am already guessing that Kitty wants breakfast, but when I roll over I am startled to see that Peter is standing at the side of bed, smiling at me. I immediately get up from my bed and jump into his arms, wrapping myself around him arms flung around his neck, legs wrapped around his waist, he wraps his strong arms around my waist and pulls me in tight, I don't know how long we stay like this but I enjoy every second of hugging him, feeling his heart beating, feeling the warmth of his skin, smelling his wonderful scent, god I don't think I could ever get enough of him. I pull away slightly to look in his eyes, he smiles at me and says "good morning" before leaning in to kiss me, but I pull away and cover my mouth with my hand "morning breath" I say as an explanation but he just smiles and moves my hand out of the way and kisses me, its a sweet I've missed you kiss and it doesn't last long, I kiss him one more time before I slide back down his body so I am standing on the ground, I hug him close again burying my face into his chest and happily sigh as he kisses the top of my head. Peter interrupts me by saying "you should get dressed, we have a lot of catching up to do today, and I don't think your dad would be to happy if he saw me holding you like this when your not wearing any pants" I look down to see that I am indeed not wearing any pants, only Peters sweatshirt and undies, I blush and let go of him to pull the sweatshirt down in an effort to cover myself "you can see this later, but for now can you wait for me downstairs I'll be 15 minutes tops" I say smiling up at him, he smiles back kisses me chastely then leaves my room.

When I walk down stairs I find Peter and Kitty sitting on the couch arguing about what pizza place is best kitty thinks its Bortalamis while Peter believes Blind Onion is superior, I sneak into the kitchen to say hello to daddy but we are soon interrupted by Peter "good morning, are your ready to go?" I look up at daddy and he just nods, Peter has probably already talked to him so I look at Peter and nod. Walking to his car, with his hand in mine, I could just be like this, with peter for the rest of my life, I can't even imagine myself with any other boy, its only ever going to be him. Peter opens the car door for me, grabs something inside real quick before stepping to the side to let me climb in, he smiles down at me "these are for you" he says as he pulls a bouquet of flowers out from behind his back, I lean forward and grab a fistful of his shirt to pull him down to kiss me, and I kiss him, but he pulls away from me I pout slightly and shakes his head, smirking as he walks around the front of his car and climbs in. He grabs my hand and holds it tight, giving his hand a slight squeeze I say "thank you for the flowers" and I lift them up to my nose to smell them _they smell really good_. "So what are we doing today?" I ask excited to be able to spend time with Peter, I ask only because I'm curios but honestly I don't care what we do as long as I get to spend time with him, he says "well I thought we could go to breakfast at the corner cafe, then we could drive around and stop at any bakeries or little shop that we want, then we can go back to your house or mine cuddle up together and watch a movie, there is a lacrosse party tonight at UVA that we can go to if you want or we can just hang out" I smile up at him and say "that sounds wonderful, we should go to the party too, it would be nice to meet some of your new teammates". After breakfast we start to drive around, we drive into multiple little towns around the area, I find a unique looking shop and ask Peter if we can go in, inside the shop there is little nicknacks set neatly all over the store along with numerous indoor plants, some even hanging from the ceiling, I start to imagine what my dorm room might look like and if I have room to put a few plants like these, as I look around I notice Peter all of the sudden get really tense _what just happened?_ I tell him I'm ready to go but when we get into the car I can definitely feel that he is upset "what's wrong?" I ask and he just shakes his head, "ok, can we go back to your house and watch a movie then?" I ask and he finally looks at me squeezes my hand and says "yeah that sounds nice". We drive back in silence, I squeeze Peters hand periodically, as I stare out the window watching the busy streets, Its summer so all the shops are open and children are running around with ice-cream and happiness all over there faces, sometimes I miss being a kid not having a care in the world, but then again I love myself now, my body, the things it can make me feel a chill runs through me as I begin to remember the way Peters hands feel against me, the way his tongue tortured me... I feel my stomach start to tighten at the thought _I need to think about something else_. I start to stare back out the window and think about how I'm going to decorate my dorm, should I go with a pink palette or a blue palette, my thoughts are interrupted by the car stopping, we are at peters house.

We have been sitting on Peters couch watching some movie but I'm not paying attention,his mom left about 15 minutes ago and Owen isn't here but I'm not thinking about the fact that we are alone, instead I am trying to figure out whats got Peter so messed up, he is tense and not himself, like I'm lying here on his couch next to him but its not the same, he's not holding me the same as he usually does, finally I've had enough, sitting up I grab his face and force him to look me in the eyes "Peter whats wrong, and don't tell me nothing because I know something is bothering you, so can you just tell me?" I look into his eyes searching for any clues, His brown eyes pool suddenly. I feel like Ive been shot, Peters eyes are starting to water, and I caused it, making him think about it more. Reaching up I use my thumbs to wipe the stray tear that falls down his cheek and kiss him, just a peck before saying "it's ok you don't have to tell, I'm sorry I brought it back up" I smile my sincerest I'm sorry smile and lay back down resting my head back on his chest. I rub my fingers across his arm, drawing little designs when I am interrupted by his shaky voice "sorry, my dad has been trying to contact me lately and I found out my mom has been seeing him again" he starts to sob as the last words squeeze out. Shifting my self I sit up and pull him close to me wrapping my arms around his shoulders, pressing him to me tightly and he finally lets go sobbing uncontrollably into my neck. I focus all of my energy into not crying, this is about Peter not me, I rub his back in small circles trying to sooth him, he slowly starts to calm down resting his head on my chest. I stat to think about what Peter had just said his dad is cheating on his current wife with Peters mom, he is abandoning another family. I have one hand on Peters back while the other massages his head playing with his dark curls. I can tell Peter is feeling better when I feel him start to nuzzle my breasts with his face, I smile before pulling his face away from me, looking into his eyes "are you ok? you don't have to talk about it but I want to make sure you are ok" he looks me in the eyes and nods, then he reaches up and traces my lips with his finger smiling mischievously, I place my hand on his chest and push him back until he is laying back against the arm of the couch, leaning against him I press my lips to his softly at first, letting him control the pace, he kisses me back, its a slow romantic kiss, his hands move up and down my back as we kiss. I sit up suddenly startling him I want to do something but we have never done this and he has never let me see him... "you okay? What happened?" he asks I look around the room, can i do this on his couch out in the open _yeah that might actually be fun_ "when does your mom or brother get home?" he looks at his watch before telling me "Owen won't be home tonight and I'm pretty sure my mom is out for the night also" he says rather sadly, grasping his face I kiss him again not wanting him to dwell on his sad thoughts. I move one of my hands down his rigid muscles, feeling my way down until I feel the cool metal of his belt, sitting back I look into his beautifully dark brown eyes losing myself in there abyss, I am very nervous all of the sudden, I don't know if its because I haven't been with Peter in a month or if its because I've never seen a mans erect penis before but I can feel myself begin tremble "so I want to do something for you..." my voice trails off as I look away from him, he lifts my chin slightly so I have to look into his big brown eyes "you don't have to do anything for me, you just being here is enough" he says as he kisses, I open my mouth to him inviting him in and he takes it, exploring my mouth with his tongue. I move my other hand down to the top of his jeans and slowly undo his belt, I feel his lips pause against mine as my hand accidentally brushes against him, I smile against his lips kissing him harder, it doesn't take long for his lips to respond. After pulling his jeans down as far as I can, I reach for the band of his boxers pausing to ask permission he says "we don't, you don't have too" as he looks from me to my hands.

He is just too sweet but I don't back down, "I want to do this" I say looking him straight in his eyes, so he can see that I do, he just nods and watches me with wide eyes as I slowly slip off his black boxers.

I watch as he springs free, this is the first penis I have ever seen I expected to feel disgust or some sort of reluctance, but as I look at his manhood all I see is how hot he is, this man, my man is the sexiest thing I've ever seen and I can't believe he is mine. Reaching forward I grab it and watch as it hardens and grows in my hands I rub my thumb over the tip before saying "wow, I mean...wow...your so... I mean... just wow" as I still look and play with his member. Peter grabs my chin lightly so I look up "you don't have to" he says "no its not that, I've just never seen one before and your...well...big I think" I really wouldn't know because I have no frame of reference but Peters dick is impressive it's pretty long, and thick there is an impressive vein that runs underneath him and I can't help but stare. He pulls my chin backup to look at him, I smile shyly as I just got caught staring at him, cupping my face he pulls me close to him and kisses me. I lean into his kiss feeling his abdomen as he holds my face to his, my other hand starts to move up and down his shaft, I feel Peters abdomen tense and his lips start to become distracted so I move my lips down his chilled jaw, and onto his neck sucking and licking; _theres something else I want to lick and suck;_ I move my lips to the spot right behind behind his ear grazing my teeth along his earlobe, I am rewarded by a low growl from Peter. He moves his hands to firmly grasp my ass, moaning to show my appreciation.

Slowly I pull my lips away from his neck, and scoot back, leaning down I lick the tip of his erection before pulling his length into my mouth swirling my tongue as I go. I realize that he is too big for me to be able to take his full length into my mouth so I add my hand, moving my mouth and hand in unison up and down his massive cock. Peters hands are gripping my hair rather tightly but I don't care it just shows me how aroused he is. I slide my mouth off of him continuing to pump him with my hand, I notice a small amount of liquid seep out of the tip _that must be his precum_ so I lick the tip again tasting his saltiness. I consume him with my mouth, shielding my teeth with my lips, pressing down a little harder than before, moving up and down faster and faster as I feel his cock twitch in my mouth, he grunts and try's to speak "Cov..ey..I...I..Im going...to" but I just wave him off continuing to suck and lick him. I move up and down his shaft a few more times before I unshield my teeth, grazing the underside of his shaft, and he cums loudly into my mouth, I pull my mouth up slightly so his cum is not shooting straight down the back of my throat, opening my mouth I stick out my tongue allowing for Peter to shoot his orgasm into my mouth, once he has fished I smile up and him and swallow, it doesn't taste that bad, I've tasted him before, that night I gave him hand job but now is different because the amount is way larger. I'm wiping the edges of my mouth when I feel peters strong hands pull me up and he kisses me, like really kisses me, taking advantage of my shock he shoves his tongue into my mouth tasting himself, responding to his fervent tongue with my own. Peter pulls away from me and stands up pulling up his boxers then his pants, I pout because he jus covered himself up, but also because we were kissing and he just pulled away. He must have seen me pouting because he held his hand out to me, asking me to stand, and as I do he scoops down and picks me up throwing me over his shoulder, I squeal then wrap my arms around his waist not wanting to fall, he strides out of the living room and towards the stairs "I'm not done with you yet" he says, his voice low and sexy. When we reach his room he takes no time to pull off my tank top and jean shorts leaving me standing in front of him only in my underwear, taking a step back he looks greedily up and down my body, his eyes full of lust "god your hot" he says growling before he steps towards me with purpose. He picks me up again grabbing my thighs, I wrap my arms and legs around him just before his lips clash to mine, I feel him walk me back, I thought he was going to lay me on his bed, but instead I feel my back press against the cold walls of his room. I kiss him back sweeping my tongue across his lips asking for more, he happily opens his mouth to my tongue, gliding his into my mouth caressing my tongue with his. I hear him grunt before I hear a bunch of objects crash to the floor, I open my eyes to see peter clearing off his dresser I pull away "what are you.." I ask but I am cut off by Peter sitting me up on top of his dresser, pulling me to the edge and spreading my legs. I lean back and brace myself against my hands, Peter brings his hands up to my face and kisses me again, but his hands don't stay in my hair for long, they trail down my neck and briefly caress my breasts, I moan as they dance there way across my bare skin, I feel his smile in our kiss as his hands reach there destination, he presses down slightly, pushing my underwear into me I can feel them wet ten. Peter groans in response breaking his lips away from mine to say "your so wet already, it's amazing" and his lips attack mine biting me, the kiss is rough. It amazes me that I enjoy it but I do, I push my lips into his pushing further as his hands move my panties to the side, he rubs my slit with his fingers before pushing them into my wet center, I moan into his mouth before leaning back overcome with ecstasy peters fingers pick up pace while his thumb begins to rub hard circles against my swollen clit, his mouth moves to my neck sucking and kissing, I'm about to tell him to stop, _no visible hickeys_ , but its as if he reads my mind his mouth moves down to the tops of my cleavage sucking and biting my skin. I can't help the load moaning that escapes my mouth, my breathing stops when I feel his lips leave my breasts and his fingers pull out of me, looking forward at him I glare slightly _why the fuck did he stop?_ but my question is soon met by his actions, he hooks his thumbs into my panties and rips them in his hands _that was hot_ I think as I watch him kneel before me, head level with the apex of my thighs, I blush as I know what he is about to do next. He looks up at me with a mischievous smile on his face before his head dips down, I gasp as his tongue make contact with my vagina, his tongue licks me at first before he pushes down harder, he bites my clit and I almost scream from the pleasure I think it can't get any better but he proves me wrong as his slips his two fingers back into me, pushing them in and out as they rub against the front wall of my vagina, it only takes a few more seconds and I am pushed over the edge moaning "Peter!" as I cum hard onto his face and hands. When I come down from the high I lean forward and grab his face pulling his face back up to mine and kiss him, I can taste myself on his lips and its arousing I think Im ready, we should just fuck now, but my thoughts are interrupted by the sound of the front door open. Peter jerks away from me at the noise, he looks angry, when he looks back at me I just shrug hopping off the dresser to put my clothes back on. Peter looks at me again before heading back down stairs, I decide to pick up some of the things he threw on the floor, his cologne, a dirty shirt, his watch, then I notice that he very carefully set down a framed picture of us _he is so sweet, man I love him._


	6. Chapter 6 letting loose

After cleaning up Peters room I open the door to head back down stairs, I am stopped in my tracks when I realize who the voice belongs to, its his mother. I start to walk down the stairs to see if I can somehow help the situation, whatever it is, but before I reach the bottom of the steps I hear the front door slam shut, it makes me jump, I walk a little faster. When I walk out into the kitchen I see Peter angrily running his hands through his hair, Im watching his tense muscles flex and ripple as he rubs his face trying to calm himself down, I blush slightly when he looks up at me even though he is upset he is so goddamn sexy. "hey everything good?" I ask but he just stares at me eyes looking lost I step forward and reach for his hand, trying to comfort him in any way possible "you don't have to tell me, I just don't like seeing you upset" I say as I move my hands to caress his cheeks looking into his eyes hoping and wishes for his pain to go away. He pulls me to him hugging me to his body, my arms are trapped but I don't care, after 5 minutes he finally relaxes his hold on me, allowing my arms to wrap around his waist, I move them in slow soothing circles trying to comfort him, "my Mom came home early, and was mad that you were here, I didn't like how she was speaking about you so I brought up my dad... and thats when it all went to hell" he says breathing out the words as fast as possible " I just can't believe that she is seeing him again, and I feel so bad for his other kids, I don't want them to go through what I went through, and the thought of it makes me so bad I want to punch something" he says and his body tenses with anger. I pull away slightly to look up at him "I'm sorry, is there anything I can do?" he just leans forward and cups my face and kisses me, his lips soft searching for comfort against mine. When he pulls away both of us are

gasping for air, he leans his forehead against mine before saying "you are the best thing that has ever happened to me" and I can't help the smile that spreads out all over my face, before I can say anything he speaks again "so you just being here around me is enough". We stand in the kitchen just holding each other just enjoying the sounds of each others beating hearts, turning my head I see that its dark outside and its starting to get pretty late "hey Peter?"I ask "hmm?" "do you still want to go to the party?" if he does we will need to drive back to my house so I can change, I pull out of his embrace to look up at him when he says "yeah, but I'll do whatever as long as its with you" he says smiling again tapping my nose with his finger, theres my peter. I want to make this night better for him, he is always driving so he can never really let loose at any of the parties that we go to, "well I think we should go, I can drive if you want, that way you can drink" I say but cut him off before he can protest "you always drive and I want to, you are always doing things from me" I pause "but I need to go home first to grab a sweatshirt" he looks at me questioningly before pulling away from me to head up stairs, I grab his hand but he just says "you can just use one of mine" I shake my head but he just looks at me confused "Peter, I am wearing shorts if I put on one of your sweatshirts it will look like I'm not wearing any pants and I don't think you want that" he looks back at me his eyes wide with realization and I giggle.

When we get to the party Peter is keeping me close to him, usually we split up but tonight he is needing comfort so I oblige. He introduces me to some of his new lacrosse teammates, I meet some of there girlfriends and hang out with them, Peter eventually tells me he is going to go get a drink and asks if I want anything but I am fine just sitting here talking to the girls, I'm guessing he was bored with the conversation they were having and so am I, but I make an effort because I know I will probably be seeing these girls again. After about an hour a girl named Courtney is still talking about the problem with labels on food, how they say the amount of calories but you don't realize that it is actually 2 servings in the bottle, god this is why I love Chris, she is my only girl friend that I can talk to she isn't fake or uptight. I politely say I am going to find Peter, I walk around the house before I find him taking down 2 shots in the kitchen, he already looks pretty messed up. When he sees me he smiles so big and starts to walk over to me, tripping little, when he reaches me I hold my hands out to help him stand "god your so pretty" he says to me slurring slightly "hey Zach isn't my girlfriend so pretty, I mean look at her" then he turns to a group of girls who gasp when they see how handsome he is, "hey girls isn't my girlfriend gorgeous" I see a couple of them glare at me but I don't really care. I mean he is being sweet but I also don't want him to embarrass himself in front of his new team, I should probably get him out of here.

"you want to get out of here" I whisper, hoping that will get him to leave, he smiles down at me "god yeah" he says as he sloppily wraps his arm around my waist.

When we get to the car I have to help him into the passenger seat, he is definitely going to feel this in the morning, I lean over to help him in when I feel his hands grasp my hips and his face buries into my chest, "God I love these" he says as he move his face slightly, nuzzling my breasts. Trying to lean away, I place my hands on his muscular shoulders but Peter just strengthens his grip on my hips, I relax in defeat, I didn't try very hard to pull away anyway.

I hear him inhale deeply while his face rests between my breasts before he says "I could sleep on these for the rest of my life" and sighs, I love him but he is just too drunk right now "Peter, we need to get you home" I say and he finally pulls away, but in great overdramatic protest, he slumps down in the seat.

As I start to drive Peter keeps distracting me by placing his hand on my thigh as smirking mischievously at me, but I just remove his hand and hold it in mine hoping it will keep him busy; I was wrong. He keeps moving around the car, pulling my hand and my body with him _jeez i'm trying to drive,_ he also never shuts up, only pausing to think or to hiccup/burp "did, did yooou, know, that you are cute" I just smurk slightly but he continues "yooou, you are sexy...and smart... oh and funny, and cute...wait did I already say that, whatever" I don't even try to speak cause I know he is just going to continue to talk "your so good at driving, did you know that?... hiccup... did you know that I think your hot, hot, hot like hotter than any woman I've ever seen... hiccup...even more than that one lady, uuuugh" I smile at his many compliments, but frown when I look over and see him gag a little "you ok?" I ask and when I look at him his eyes are closed and he in concentrating hard, I hear him burp and I honestly don't know what to do, I don't want him to puke especially not in his car, I glance around the car quickly to see if there is anything in here that can help him, I find a water and make him drink it, soon he is passed out. I roll my eyes as I think about how I am going to get him inside, he is way taller than me, almost all muscle, and passed out. I look at the time and see its still pretty early its only 12am but seeing the way Peter is right now I probably won't be home for awhile.

When I pull up to his house I see that his mom is still not home and it makes me kinda sad, why is she doing this, why would she want Peter and Owen to have to go through this again?

I decide to call daddy to let him know I need to take care of Peter

"hey daddy"

"hey Lara Jean, you okay?"

"yes. sorry i didn't mean to worry you its just Peter had

a really bad day today, so he let loose a little at the part,

and don't worry I drove"

"okay?, so why are you calling?"

"well I was wondering if i could just spend the night at

Peters to make sure he is okay"

"can't his mom take care of him?"

"well she was part of the reason he had a bad day, also

she is not here" I whisper out the last words, my face going beet red

"ok you can stay there, but on one

condition, you sleep on the couch"

"I will daddy... and thank you!"

"no problem make sure Peter is okay,

and have a goodnight"

And we hang up, I look back over at a sleeping Peter before I turn off the car and walk around to his side, when I open the door his head falls down, but springs backup when he wakes "oh god what happened" he says before focusing his eyes on me and his face breaks into a goofy smile. "time to go inside buddy" I say as I stand to the side hoping he will get up on his own. When he stands he sways slightly but catches himself, he looks a me with a smug smile "lets get you naked!" he yells and I immediately slap him on the chest, regretting it immediately when he sways back and almost falls backwards, he catches himself but over corrects falling forward right into me, I catch him but not without falling back a few steps myself. He uses this opportunity to grab my face and kiss me, its sloppy and wet, his mouth tastes of tequila, I pull away and shake my head at him "ahhh, dang it" he says pouting but he doesn't push it, even in his drunken state he still respects me and doesn't push me to do anything I don't want to. I start to walk towards the front door holding Peter up, but I don't succeed very well I am to small to hold up his massive body. I finally get him upstairs and into his bed, he flops down hard spreading out on his bed, he almost immediately falls asleep, I sigh again, he is still in his jeans and shoes. I bend down to take of his shoes, then I move to his jeans, I undo his belt, button and zipper, I have to tug pretty hard but eventually his jeans come off, thankful that his hips are partially hanging off the bed, but his sweat shirt thats a whole other story, I decide to shake him awake, he finally wakes up, grunting in complaint so I half whisper "Peter you need to take off your sweatshirt" he looks at me then looks down and smiles "did you take my pants off? If you wanted me you could of just said so" he says sitting up _finally,_ I reach forward for the hem of his shirt and begin to lift it over his head, he obliges obviously thinking he is going to get lucky, but I don't feel like taking advantage of him when he is drunk, I would expect the same from him. Once his sweat shirt is free his hands snake around my waist and pull me into his lap, he kisses me but I don't give in, my lips are soft against his, but they don't move. He pulls away understanding, puts his forehead on mine and says "I love you" gives me a sloppy forehead kiss, and lays back down. Climbing off him I head over to his dresser smiling as I remember what we did... and my body starts to tingle, but I distract myself by finding one of his shirts and sweat pants for me to sleep in. I take my shoes off, then go to remove my pants making eye contact with Peter as I do, I keep my eyes trained on his as I remove my shirt, then my bra. I smirk at him before covering up my now blushing body with his clothes, he shakes his head, I turn around to head downstairs but he interrupts me "where are you going, you're not sleeping in here" I shake my head no and say "I'll see you in the morning, and you can see this (as I move my hand up and down my body) later, but for now goodnight" and I walk out the door.


	7. Chapter 7 meteor shower

**sorry been on vacation**

Summer is almost over, and Peter and I haven't been able to spend much time together, he has already moved into his dorm at UVA because all the athletes move in early, his practices are nonstop, but he always calls me and makes sure he tells me how much he misses me, and how much he loves me. I feel bad for him though, he is still nervous to play at the collegiate level, and he is constantly sore, I make a mental note to give him a message when I see him tonight. Daddy said I have no curfew, just for tonight because tomorrow I leave for college and I want to spend as much time with Peter as I can before I leave.

My dorm room is going to be simple because I don't want to spend a ton of money to just spend one year in the dorms, if I stay at UNC I will definitely be getting an apartment next year. I have some indoor plants, a new blanket, and all white sheet set, I want to be able to bleach it because I have a feeling Peter and I will dirty the sheets often. I haven't seen him in a week and my body aches for him like it never has before, I crave his lips.

My house is empty and I am bored, I decide to get dressed for later tonight, he has something planned for us but he refuses to tell _sometimes he infuriates me_. I decide on dark blue ripped skinny jeans, a tight red and grey stripped shirt that is just short of my pant line, revealing just enough skin for my comfort, and a pair of black shoes. I don't usually wear much makeup but I'm sitting in my bed bored so I decide to put on a little blush, eyeshadow and some mascara. When I'm finished I look at myself in the mirror, it looks good but still simple and natural, smiling at myself I decide to send a picture to Peter. He is still at practice so I don't expect a reply, I head down stairs and decide to make some Mochachino cupcakes, I get all the ingredients out and brew a cup of coffee for the recipe.

The cakes are cooling when I hear my phone ping, looking at it I see a notification from Peter **. . ... I can't wait for our date tonight, you look amazing by the way, I LOVE YOU SO MUCH! I'll see you in an hour or so**

I reply with an I love you too, and a drive careful.

While I'm frosting the cupcakes kitty and daddy walk through the door "hey Lara Jean, what are you baking" he says "some mochachinno..." he looks at me confused so I explain "chocolate coffee cupcakes" he is about to say something but Kitty interrupts "they smell good, can I eat them now or now" I giggle at her "they are ready now, but they do have coffee in them so don't eat to many" I say but she just rolls her eyes and heads toward the couch. I decide to join her while I wait for Peter, and ask if I can braid her hair, she just grunts so I decide to busy myself with her hair.

Peter Picks me up and hands me one of his coats, hmmm what are we doing? He just smirks at me but I can't stand that look on his face, it's too smug, so I lean across the car and grab his face pulling it to mine rather forcefully, smashing my lips to his and shoving my tongue into his surprised mouth, he takes a millisecond to recover and intertwines his tongue with mine, we passionately kiss savoring the taste of each others mouths, I feel the desire build in my stomach and I pull away, not wanting to have my first time be in his car _although one day..._ I think to myself. I rest my head on his forehead and look into his eyes "sorry about that, I just couldn't resist" leaning back in my seat blushing at my own words, "don't ever be sorry for doing that, ever" he says looking at me, his eyes dilate all of the sudden but he just shakes his head and turns to start driving _what was he thinking_.

When we arrive I look around to see we are in a dirt parking lot surrounded by wonderful forest, I turn my head to peter still confused but he asks if Im okay with a little hike, I look at my shoes and decide It should be fine, Peter hops out of the car. I get out to help him with whatever he has in the truck, there is a picnic basket and a bag full of blankets and pillows, I look up at him "you did all this for me?" I ask "yeah with the help of my mom" he smiles blushing, did I just make him blush. He turns his head to hide it but I don't let him "hey, I like it when you blush, look at me" I say as I grasp his face "It makes me feel sexy, so don't ever hide it" and his blush quickly fades as his face contorts into one of desire "well you are sexy" he says in a low husky voice, before giving me a rough sloppy opened mouth kiss. I squeal all of the sudden as I feel him grab me and lift me up "can I carry you?" he asks, _why not_ "piggy back?" I respond, so he sets me down, then bend so I can jump onto his muscular back. I ride on Peters back as he walks through the dirt trail, up a hill and into a grass clearing, I don't think I could find this place if I tried its secluded and beautiful. The field over looks a valley, that is full of life still green from springs rain, the grass is long and sways in the light breeze, the sun shines down enveloping us in it's warm glow. We set up the picnic, and talk about anything and everything, but I hear my stomach rumble so I know I will need to eat soon, Peter notices my stomach noises too and starts to unpack the food. There are carrots, pretzels, goldfish, strawberries you know the regular snack food but there is also poke, caesar salad, and yak alts. I grin happily at him before we dig in, we talk through the day and when I suggest we should head back he says "no we are out here for another reason" he says as he points up to the darkening sky "there is a meter shower tonight so I thought we could lay here and enjoy it together" I smile at him again and lean in to kiss his lovely face, pulling away I scoot closer to him until I am sitting in between his legs my arms resting on them and my head against his chest. I just listen to his heart beating as we watch the sunset over the valley, it's gorgeous, I turn my head to kiss Peter and what started out as an innocent sweet kissed soon turned into a battle of tongue and lips, I find myself straddling his lap, grinding my hips into his growing erection moaning as his bulge rubs me just in the right place and I crave more, I pull away from his lips giggling at his expression "come back" he asks but I just shake my head keeping my eyes on his as I reach for the button on my jeans, I discard my jeans and quickly dispose of my shirt but before I step forward I say "your turn", I sigh when he only takes of his shirt but quickly lose my thought as I look up and down his chiseled abdomen. Stepping towards him I straddle his lap again, my hands are in his hair as I mold my lips to his, I let my hands roam up and down his body feeling the ripple of his muscles against my small hands, and he returns the favor his large hands move down my body, they graze the sides of my ribcage sending shivers down my entire body, ending there journey at my hips. I grind against him wanting to feel his hard shaft against my wanting center, I am rewarded with groans of pleasure as his hands tighten around my hips pulling me closer to his body. I drag my mouth down his jaw and too his neck, sucking my way up to his ear and take my time teasing him, he groans loudly before flipping me over so that he is now on top, I welcome the weight of his body as he kisses me, our swollen lips attack one another, he pulls his lips away and moves down my body towards my hardened nipples straining to be free of my bra. I'm expecting him to take off my bra but instead I feel him tug the material down exposing my breasts to the cold air, the bra is now underneath my breasts pushing them up further. His hot wet mouth takes one of my perked nipples into his mouth, sucking and licking until I am writhing beneath him, he smiles against my breasts and leaves it to move to the other, he adorns this breast the same as the other but moves one of his hands to the previous breast tweaking and caressing my aching nipple. I feel as I am about to combust from his touch, and I think he senses it because his mouth moves faster and harder against my breast, and when he bites down I am sent over the edge cuming loudly as I scream "Peter", I come to his mouth woking back up my body peppering me in kisses, when his lips reach mine we kiss a slow loving kiss that consumes me, _I can't be having all of the fun_ , so I let my hand travel back down his body undoing his pants, and swiftly pulling down his boxers. He sits up and fully removes his pants, and I remove my bra but before I can remove my lace underwear Peter's body is once again on mine, his mouths hot against my wanting skin and his hand caresses my body worshipping every small curve I have. His right hand slowly creeps into my underwear causing a moan to escape my lips as his strong hand touches my most sensitive area, his thumb start to circle my clit my hips to sway and buck asking for more. I feel his hard shaft against my stomach, lifting my hips I grind them against him only causing his hands and lips to move at a more fervent pace. His magical hands are sending my sensations into over drive, and when plunges another finger into me I can't help the guttural sounds that escape my mouth, I pull him down to my body wanting to feel all of him, I am ready, we are ready. Breaking my lips away from his I pant frantically "condom, we need a condom" his eyes dilate further than Ive ever seen them before before it changes into I don't know what, he sits up looks around in his stuff before running his hands angrily through his hair and yelling "FUCK!" I drove myself to sit up completely lost at what just happened before my eyes. He finally looks back at me immediately getting distracted by almost naked body, his eyes linger before finally making there way to my eyes "sorry I, I don't have one, and it pissed me off cause looking at you right now, feeling your body beneath me I could combust right here right now" he shakes his head trying to regain some sanity. I stand up and walk over to him, I wrap my arms around his neck hugging him closely to my body, loving the feel of his skin on mine "It's okay, I mean I'm a little upset that we can't" and I feel my face blush bright red "But we can still do other things" I say as my hand trails down his abdomen. I squeal as he picks me up molding his lips to mine, I feel him beneath me and suddenly get nervous, even though I know we won't have sex tonight, feeling his tip touch my moist entrance is new and is exciting. He lays me down onto the blankets continuing his earlier ministrations, his hands causing me to make noises I didn't know I could, and feelings I didn't even know where possible. My lips are having trouble keeping up with his, I am to distracted from the pleasure radiating from my throbbing clit, and he notices too, moving his mouth away and his thumb stops rubbing me, I whine in protest sitting up to see why he stopped but soon realize why, his tongue dart across my pubic hair and moves south towards his still pumping fingers, I flop back down not able to hold myself up or watch what he is about to do to me. He sucks my clit into his mouth hard, and increases the pace of his fingers curling them inside of me hitting me in just the right place, I know I am close "oh god Peter" I moan my hands digging into his hair, my back arches off of the ground and my hips buck forward "fuck" is the last word I mutter before my body explodes, his hands slow down as my body continues to quiver under his touch. He finally extracts his hands from me moving his lips back up my body, he kisses each of my eyes then my nose, each cheek then finally my mouth "are you okay? Iv'e never heard you cuss before" he says worry is evident in his voice, I open my eyes and grab his handsome face "yeah that was just... amazing I had no control over my own words" His eyes search mine and I can tell he still isn't sure "are you sure because I was rougher than I've been and I..." but I cut him off with a big open mouth kiss, I'm still trying to get my breathing under control so I don't know how convincing I sound "Peter that was mind blowing, I think I like it rougher to be honest...so what should I do about this" I say as I run my finger along his steel hard shaft, he responds by flipping us over so that I am now on top, I waste no time dropping my body down his and taking him in my mouth, I suck on just the tip swirling my tongue as I do making sure to take time for the bundle of nerves at the base, I look up to see him moan throwing his head back _that just doesn't work for me_ I remove him from my mouth "watch" I say and I don't recognize my own voice its deep and sexy. He groans and says "your trying to kill me aren't you?" before he finally opens his eyes _good now enjoy the show_ I smirk before taking him in my hand, I lick from the base of his shaft all the way to the tip, keeping my eyes trained on his, I take him in my mouth sucking him as far as I can go this time I manage to go a little further feeling him at the back of my throat but he is so big I don't think I will ever be able to take in all of him, not in my my mouth that is, I add my hand and move it in unison with my mouth sucking up and down his length, I increase the pace when his hips start to buck thrusting him further into my wet mouth, one of his hands races forward and caresses my exposed breast causing me to moan against him, the vibrations cause him to twitch in my mouth and I know he is close, I increase my pace watching as his head falls back and his breathing becomes unsteady and heavy, I squeeze his balls with my other hand and he cums into my mouth "shit Covey" he moans. I move my mouth up and down a couple more times as he continues to convulse in my mouth, I lick up every last drop before finally releasing him. Peter is laying down desperately trying to suck in much needed air, so I sit up and just smile wiping the sides of my mouth then licking my fingers moaning my appreciation of the taste. He finally sits up, I crawl up his body until I am straddling his lap, placing his hands on my waist he says "you look pleased with yourself" he's right I am "you taste good" I say completely ignoring his previous statement, he doesn't let me win though "really let me taste" he says before his mouth consumes mine, his tongue darts into my mouth savoring the taste of my mouth and his cum, he pulls away from me abruptly leaving me pouting for more, when I see his face I know this is now a game to him _bastard,_ his hands move back to my ass squeezing it "you taste better...I think I might have another taste" he says, oh my, as much as I would like that I am not giving up that easy. I grasp his face in-between my hands and kiss him grinding my hips into his and just as he is starting to respond I stand up out of his embrace, he tries to hide it but I hear him grunt in pleasure "where are you going?" he asks I take my time bending over to pick up my discarded clothes making sure he has a view "I'm getting dressed, we have a meter shower to watch" I say before I smile deviously at him "did you know you drive me crazy" he says shaking his head at me yet again, "I have an idea" I say its only now that I notice my panties are still on, and they are soaked "well I can't wear these now" I say as pull them down my legs, I feel him behind me, his jeans are back on but his bulge doesn't go unnoticed, "I'll take these" he says as he pries the wet underwear out of my hands, and I blush _goddammit I'm never going to win this, he is just so dirty_. I finish putting on my clothes and go lay next to Peter, and we watch the night sky, snuggling into each other just enjoying the final moments together before I leave for college.

Later after we have watched the night sky, and have packed up Peter and I are in the car talking about the meteor shower redescrbiing the bliss both of us felt, when Peter decides to talk about our sexual antics "you were in rare form tonight, not that I'm complaining" he says causing my already blushing face to turn beet red, I really don't know what came over me tonight but all I can say is "you have unleashed something in me that I didn't even know possible, and I'm sure once we have sex it's only going to get worse (better)" I turn my face hesitantly to his and see that his eyes are dilated "god i wish I would have thought to bring a condom tonight" he says and I silently kick myself too, I squirm in my seat remembering tonight and how his tongue felt on me _oh god his tongue,_ but as I move the zipper of my jeans catches in my pubic hair reminding me that I am not wearing underwear "hey can I have my underwear back?" I ask but he shakes his head at me as we pull unto my house "why not!?" I whine "I think I am going to keep these for a while, you can have them back when I come to visit you in 3 weeks" he says as he pulls them out of his pocket and holds them up to his nose inhaling loudly, his eyes dilate further as he smirks at me "PETER!" I screech as I lean over to snatch them out of his hands "nope" he says as he hold them far away from me, "I will see you tomorrow morning" he says then gives me my goodnight kiss, i pout at him before saying goodnight and walking inside, sometimes that boy just drives me crazy.


	8. Chapter 8 weeks alone

**sorry this chapter took so long, I was very stuck as this is the chapter they well yeah, and I hope its good, i spent a lot of time on it but also am still unsure about it so I hope you enjoy**

I am sitting in my dorm room talking to my roommate about our classes, her name is Cassidy she is blonde and just taller than me, she is from San Fransisco and is studying psychology. She is an amazing roommate, sweet, understanding, outgoing which is great for me, she pushes me to go out and meet new people. Somehow we got onto the topic of parties and she says "hey so there is this frat party later this week that is supposed to be crazy, we should go!" I don't know about a party on Friday, Peter is coming up to visit for the first time this weekend and he will be here on Saturday morning, I don't to be hungover or tired when he gets here, but the hopeful look on her face changes my mind "I will go, if we leave early ish, my boyfriend is visiting this weekend so I want to get a good nights sleep" I say "oh that hot is coming" she says as she points to the picture of Peter I have sitting on my desk, I blush at her comment of his hotness "yes, we haven't seen each other in 3 weeks so I'm super excited" I start to think about how I probably should have told her earlier "is it okay if he sleeps in here?" I ask "oh god yeah, you know what after the party I'll leave for the weekend, I have some family friends in the area so I'll stay with them" her eyes wander to the photo again before a mischievous grin erupts on her face "have fun with that" she says and I blush bright red knowing all to well what she means "we haven't... well yeah" I stammer, she looks a little shocked "oh well, can I ask why? I mean he is well godly and you guys seem so in love, I can hear it in his voice when you guys are on the phone" she has a good point and I do love Peter and I truly believe he loves me, at least I think he does... "well I had never had a boyfriend before him and I was nervous, we have almost done it a couple times but the last time he didn't have a condom soon, yeah... now I'm at college over 2 hours away so we haven't had the time" my face red through my entire explanation but Cassidy doesn't seem to care "even better reason for me to leave this weekend, just don't do it in my bed okay" she says as she packs up her backpack "I got to head to class so I'll see you later, bye!" she sings as she walks out of the door. I look at the time and see Peter will be out of class soon so I can call him in about 15 minutes, I start to think back to the night of the meteor shower, the way his hands felt on my skin, on my breasts, on my stomach, on my... but then I start to get angry again, why did he have to forget a condom, why did I not think to get a condom, Fuck I think, I don't usually curse but Fuck if I am going to let that happen again. I grab all of my things and head for the bus, I've decided to head to the target down the street, when I get there I grab a new nail polish color then head to the condom aisle, I am overwhelmed with the different types and sizes of condoms I look at the time and see that Peters class ended about 5 minutes ago so I FaceTime him "hey baby" he says, and seeing his handsome face I forget the whole reason I called him "hey Kavinsky" I say flirtatiously, he starts to talk about his day as he walks around his dorm room, but when he goes to ask me he pauses "how was your d...where are you?" he asks as he sees my surroundings, and I blush "oh I'm at Target, thats actually why I called you..." I turn the camera around so he can see what I am looking at (condoms) "so I was going to buy some condoms but there are so many options, and I mean like I know your pretty big, I know I've never seen anoth..." but I am interrupted by a voice in the background of Peters room "bro you hung aint you, hahahahaha, show me show me" the voice says, when I look at Peter his face is bright red and full of rage "I'm so sorry I didn't know your roommate was with you" I say but he shakes his head and says "It's fine just give me a couple of seconds to either beat his ass or walk to the stairwell" I see he decided the later as he moves to leave his dorm but I can still hear his roommate hollering "bro, you about to get lucky, you have to show me sometime, you huge aint you, aint you.." finally the noise disappears and Peters face starts to fade from anger to happiness, I watch him sit down in what I'm guessing is the stair well "so, what should I get?" I ask he looks at me for what seems like forever before saying "Lara Jean you don't have to I can do that" he says sternly but hell if I am going to risk not having sex because he forgot a condom again "Peter I am going to get some because I do not, and I mean I do not want to miss an opportunity to have sex with you again so can you please tell me what to get?" I say back, trying to sound as star as possible he sighs before responding "well I don't fit into the regular ones, they will break if you buy those, I don't either of us wants that, so buy the magnums they have multiple kinds, but I don't really care" I look at the magnum sections and see 4 different kinds; Regular, thin, ribbed, and Ecstasy _oooh that sounds interesting_ but I still don't know to do, I turn the camera back to my face and say "Peter I still don't know, you need to help me" he rolls his eyes and says "fine, IDK why this make me uncomfortable but I'll do it, ok show me the options" I do as he says as I turn the camera again and state the types for him "well thin is always better because well yeah, ribbed is for you but I don't think you are ready for those they add extra stimulation and we can try those later if you want, now Ecstasy I have no idea what those do" he says, I grab the box and see that it is a thinner condom, with tingly lubricant, and is partially ribbed, it's like a mix of all of the other condoms I tell Peter and he looks at me questionably "are you sure you want those, it's up to you" but I do they describe it so well that I tingle just thinking about what sensations they could bring, and what sensations Peter could bring _oh god_ I stop that line of thinking as I am in the middle of a Target and I won't see him till Saturday, before I hang up I tell him I'll call him when I get back and that I miss him "only 5 more days" he says "5 more days" I repeat with a sigh then we say our goodbyes "love you" I say "love you so much" he says before we hang up.

It is finally Friday, my classes have ended for the day so I head back to the dorm to get ready with Cassidy, I have a feeling she is going to change my entire appearance for the party tonight, when I walk into the room she is texting someone other phone, when she sees me she hides the phone so quickly, I bet she was sexting that guy she is "talking too" from three floors up. We talker a while, I watch some Netflix, then around 9pm we start to get ready, she forces me to wear one of her outfits saying mine are cute but that I need to look a little more slutty "Cassidy...really I don't need to dress "sluttier" I don't really want other guys looking at me anyways..." I say rather annoyed but she interrupts me "just trust me, and if guys look at you take it as a compliment, if they touch you, well I'll be there to beat the shit out of them" she says, thats the thing about Cassidy, she may be small but she is ripped and feisty, her personality reminds me of Kitty "okay fine" I sigh as she continues to dress me.

When we are both ready I look at myself in the mirror, I have tight black leggings that leave little to imagination, she forced me to wear my blue underwear set, and over the lacy bra is a loose fitting cropped Nirvana shirt, and although the outfit is very black, it looks amazing. I have some mascara on and that about it I don't wear a lot of makeup usually so it doesn't bother me to go to a party with an almost bare face.

We walk across campus towards greek row, along the way Cassidy is distracted by her phone most of the way texting someone, she is being very secretive and it is making suspicious, although we barely know each other this is odd behavior _what is she up too?_ I think but get distracted by a text message from Peter... **hey babe, just got done with practice, heading to the gym so I'll call you later, can't wait to see you tomorrow**

He has practice in the morning and will be here after but I wish I could see him now, knowing I am going to see him soon has made my longing for him rise even further. We finally make it to the frat house, the music is blaring and there are lights flashing in various colors. Walking inside Cassidy pulls me by my elbow to the dance floor, its not really a dance floor it's just a crowded space where people are bumping and grinding into each other, as she drags me I accidentally run into a man who from behind is very similar to Peter, god I miss him it's so bad that I am seeing him in other people, but when I stop to apologize to the man I so rudely ran into, but when he turns around I gasp, it is Peter.

"eeeeeeekkkk" I scream uncontrollably as I jump onto him, wrapping my arms and legs around him. I must have taken him by surprise because he stumbles back a few steps, but he eventually wraps his strong arms around me pulling me close to him, I close my eyes burying my face into his neck _I've missed his smell, the feel of his warm body against mine, hell I've just missed him._ I don't know how long we have been standing here in the middle of a party but I eventually realize something, jerking my head up I look over at Cassidy with a death glare "you, did you know about this?" she just shrugs so I turn to Peter "what about you? why are you here early" but my glare fades as I look into his handsome face "hey" he says completely ignoring my questions "hi" I say smiling at him, he kisses me his lips barely brushing against mine then he sets me back on the ground, I pout but know that I can't be wrapped around Peter in the middle of someones house. Peter and I are still staring into each others eyes when we are interrupted by Cassidy "are we just going to stand here staring at each otheeeer, ooooooor are we going to dance?" I look at her and she rolls her eyes and walks further into the dance floor, when I look back at Peter he has stepped back a few steps but is holding his hand out to me "want to dance?" he asks with the sexiest of smiles on his face. I follow him onto the dance floor, there is not much room to dance so I end up very close to Peter, my face close to his chest. The music is blaring the beat shakes the house, I've never listened to music like this, I mean Iv'e heard music like this but not this loud, it makes my heart thump and my eyes dilate in excitement. People are bumping into me so I move closer to Peter, and we dance, but not like we did at prom we are moving our hips together swaying back and forth, he has his hands on my waist but i jump when he suddenly aggressively grabs my ass, he sees my body reactant lets go, he leans down to say "sorry, couldn't resist" but he looks very guilty, I decide to show him that it was okay, it's way to loud to reassure him with my words turning I place my ass to his front and begin to sway against him, he gets the message and places his hands back on my waist and grinds with me, I hear him grunt slightly and I realize he is starting to get hard _I guess I should have seen that coming_ but he needs to suffer a little, I mean the surprise was great but still. I push myself further against him and make sure to listen to the sounds coming deep from his chest, his hands grab harder onto my hips, I can't tell if he wants me to stop, or go further, I don't think he know either, so I decide for him... I pull away from him and start to walk away through the crowd, but before I disappear into the abyss of people I look back ver my shoulder, trying to look as sexy as possible, and by the look on his face when I say this I think it worked "are you coming, ooor are you just going to stand there" I smirk again before turning back around and walking away. Once outside the cold air of the night refreshes my warm body, but I have a feeling I won't be able to cool down, he is here, really here, and all I can think about is jumping him, making him feel so good that he never wants to leave, I rationalize in my head that I'm thinking this way because I want to thank him for surprising me but I know It's because I am HORNY! I haven't seen him in 3 weeks, and I've been to busy at college to fix the problem myself _if you know what I mean._ Peter finally emerges from the house looking flustered when he spots me our eyes lock and he smiles but scowls at me, striding over to me he wraps his arms around my waist and leans back "you know your a tease" he says staring lovingly into my eyes "do you need to grab anything or can we go straight back to the dorm?" his eyes widen at my bluntness but honestly I don't really care, I'm not even blushing. He shakes his head and chuckles slightly "I'll get my stuff in the morning I guess, now where is this dorm of yours?"

As soon as we walk though the door I am all over him, my hands wander all over his body, his abs, his muscular shoulders, his ass, I squeeze it slightly and pull him closer as we kiss, and not a sweet i love you kiss but a passionate I want to make you cum kiss, his lips move to my neck sucking and biting, I smile to myself as I think about sucking something of his... I giggle...oops... because Peter pulls away and asks me "what's so funny" he is smiling but panting slightly, I blush big I have just been caught thinking about dirty things "oh I see, and thats funny?" he asks, looking kinda hurt "I was just thinking about something of yours inside of me... and I giggled because I am nervous and excited..." but I am cut off by his ferocious lips crashing into mine. We hurriedly remove each other clothes sucking and kissing as we go until I am left in only my thong, and him in his boxers, he grips my ass and lifts me up, I wrap my legs around his and he slowly walks over to my bed, he must know it is mine by the pictures and things of mine, he lays me down onto the bed before climbing back up my body, he kisses my lips briefly before moving them along my neck, then my collar bones, then my...my breasts, pulling one of my nipples into his mouth "aaaahhhh" I moan, he bites the erect bud before moving down my body, his wet lips causing wonderful shivers. When he reaches the top of my panties he looks up at me for permission, when I nod, he slowly peels them down my legs, I love how slow he is going even, though he has seen me naked before, even though he has 'ate me out' before he is still asking for permission, still taking his time to make me feel comfortable, and I love him for that, but my little thoughts are interrupted by the feeling of his lips on my already wet folds, he kisses my clit lightly, its a whisper of a kiss, he then blows cools air onto me causing me to whimper loudly, I toss my head back into my pillows shutting my eyes trying to focus all of my thoughts and attention on the feeling of his mouth on me. He licks up the length my slit, pausing for a moment to pay extra attention to my now throbbing and I mean throbbing clit, his mouth start to pick up pace and his finger slowly pushes into my wet center, my back arches at the immense feeling of pleasure, I want him, now "Peter" I breath but he doesn't look up only hums "hmmm?" causing me further pressure, he then slips in another finger pumping it in and out of me, I happily sigh before barely breathing out "I'm ready... lets have sex... now... I want to feel you inside of me" this gets his attention, looking up at me he grins but his eyes show the love that he has for me, "soon, but I want to watch you cum first, and it might be your only chance, fuck it will probably hurt" he says looking off somewhere in the room at the thought of hurting me "Peter, look at me" I say leaning up and grasping his chin "yes it's going to hurt, but it won't be for that long, and I will enjoy it because it's with you" I pause and layback down trying teamster up a sexy grin " besides, we can just do it again and again all weekend" he practically dives his head back down to dripping center, his tongue tortures me as it moves at an achingly slow pace, licking me in all the right ways, I feel myself climbing the imaginary cliff that is my orgasm, but when he reinserts his to fingers I can't help but loudly cry out, he moves them slowly too, but turns them inside me rubbing and probing that spot "yes...rig...right...there" I pant, I try to keep still but my hips are moving on there own accord, he presses his free hand on the base of my stomach and holds me down, making me feel all of the pleasure he is causing and I fall, I fall spectacularly over the edge. I am lying in my bed panting trying to suck in much needed air, but I can't that orgasm was just on a whole other level, the slowness of his tongue and fingers made the build up last longer and climb higher. I am finally breathing okay now when I feel him climb backup my body, the light pressure of him presses into me, and I relish the feeling of his sculpted body against mine. He leans in closer "I love to watch you cum, if I had to do one thing for the rest of my life it would be that" he breaths, I gasp but grab his face to consume his lips with mine, our lips attacking each other, but all to soon he pulls away.

when I open my eyes to look at him he is searching for a condom, he sighs and I know he doesn't have one, so I stand up and walk over to my closet and grab three, I might be pushing it with three but two isn't that much _is it?,_ he is still re checking his wallet and his pockets before turning to me "I, all my stuff is in my ca..." but he stops talking when I hold up he packets in my hand. I lay back down on the bed as I watch him remove his boxers and roll the condom on, I am so lucky this man that I love is not only sexy as hell, not only packing some heat down there, but he love me, me, plain old Laura Jean, but the way he looks at me like I'm the sexiest thing he has ever seen makes me start to believe that myself. He climbs back on top of me, trailing slow wet kisses up my body, each hip bone up my stomach pausing to dip his tongue inside my belly button, then up to each breast spending time on each, then up my throat, my chin and finally my lips,the kiss is not like the previous ones tonight, it is slow expressing the love that we have for one another, he pulls away slightly and looks into my eyes, he holds himself up with his right forearm while his left grasps my own, interlocking our fingers and holding it above my head "you ready?" he asks, no smirk evident, he looks a little nervous but I can see the lust and want in his eyes "yes, I want this" I say, looking into his beautiful eyes smiling uncontrollably at him, he smiles back then removes his hand briefly from mine to position himself at my opening, he grasp my hand back in his and slowly pushes the tip into me, I gasp at the feeling, it's kind of amazing, but as he pushes further in I feel him break my barrier and it hurts but not so bad that I want to stop but it hurts, it must show on my face because he stops moving, so I open my eyes to look at him, worry is evident on his face but I can also see that he is using all of his will power not to move "I'm okay, it's just new, go slow" I say cupping his face with my free hand, caressing the line of his jaw, he closes his eyes and leans into my touch before he leans down to peck my lips as he slowly thrusts into me, when he is fully inside of me its odd, it still hurts but not bad and there is some pleasure, but its odd he is huge so he is stretching me more than most would, but I crave more I want to watch him enjoy himself so I move my hips up to meet his causing him to go deeper, he slowly pulls out and thrusts back in just as slowly few times before I am starting to become inpatient the pain is gone and there is only pleasure "faster" I murmur and I hear a growl come from his chest before he starts to thrust into me quicker and quicker, the feeling of his shaft inside of me is new but amazing, and when he shifts his weight and begins to probe a new spot inside of me that I swear has me seeing stars "agghhh" I moan as I can't help the noises that are escaping my mouth, I can tell he is getting close because his strokes are ragged and his rhythm is faltering, he sees that I am not as close as he is because he lets my hand go and moves it between our thrusting bodies, his fingers reach down and begin to rub my clit in circles sending my sensations into over drive, the combination of his hand and his steel hard shaft thrusting inside of me I am sent over the edge yet again, my walls clench around him a shake as I ride out my orgasm, he continues to thrust into me seeking his own release. He cums only moments later sent over the edge by the clenches and shakes of the inside of me as I came, he thrusts into me one last time before he collapses on me, his head in the crook of my neck breathing his hot breath into my skin, I love the feel of all of his weight on me, its crushing but in a good way, I run my fingers through his hair while he breaths through his orgasm, when he lifts his head he looks me in the eyes, only love fills them he smiles then kisses me "you are amazing did you know that" he asks before he kisses me again and pulls out of me, I immediately miss the presence of his member, he stands up and heads to the bathroom before coming back to lay with me "you should try to pee" he says after a few moments of laying in each others arms "what" I ask surprised by his comment "you should try to pee, it helps prevent UTI's" he says looking at me in all seriousness, so I climb out of bed and try to pee, as I walk over my legs are a little shaky and I'm slightly sore from our activities but it doesn't bother me, I rather like it, it reminds me that he has been there, inside of me and I love it.

We make love one more time that night before we are both too tired to do any more, but I still have all of Saturday and most of Sunday to well, fuck, and I can't wait.


	9. Chapter 9 remembering

"STUPID CALCULUS" I scream

I have entered my answer into the stupid box, on the stupid website, of my stupid homework, and it turns red and the box shakes telling me 'your an idiot Laura Jean'

Groaning in frustration I slam my laptop closed, I need to calm before I destroy my dorm room

Closing my eyes I envelope myself in darkness and focus on my breathing

In-out

In-out-In-out

My heart rate is starting to normalize when suddenly I am slapped in the face with a flashback to last weekend with Peter...

 **Flashback**

 _I wake up to the sound of muffled laughter, opening my eyes I see that it is still dark outside, the noise gets louder and I realize it is coming from the hallway 'loud ass partiers'_

 _I go to sit up but I am pulled down, my body unable to move 'what the hell' I mutter as my sleeping brain tries to register what is going on_

 _ooooh yeah_

 _there are a pair of two strong arms wrapped tightly around my waist, trapping me flush against the front of a very warm hard body_

 _I smile as I remember the 'activities' of last night, we finally made love, ugh god I hate that saying Idk why but it makes it feel fake like it is out of a book, but its not it was real, it happened, twice, I really don't know what to cal it though because we didn't just fuck, we we were one_

 _and thats when I realize I am naked and so is Peter, and I bush furiously_

 _I start to asses my body, my tits are aching and undoubtedly have hickeys all over them, and my vagina is aching, but not a bad ache, but an ache that needs to be fulfilled over and over again_

 _I must have moved because Peters stirs behind me and pulls me impossibly closer to his body, i can now clearly feel his length resting on the cleft of my ass, I wiggle it slightly_

 _cause I just can't resist_

 _and I feel him harden, and a small groan escape his sleeping lips_

 _slowly turning my body I come face to face with the man I love, his lashes are fanned out across his cheek and his lips are parted as he steadily breaths in and out_

 _I just can't resist and place a feather of a kiss to his lips but he doesn't stir_

 _My poor baby he must be so tired, waking up going to class, a long drive, a party and our escapades last night must have wiped him out, not to mention all of the practices he has had this week_

 _I pout thinking I can't have my way with him any time soon, but as I let my eyes roam down his body and the ache between my legs grows as I look over this god of a man_

 _My clit begins to throb as ideas fill my head, I thought I would need a break after he 'popped my cherry' especially since I am so small and well he is a gifted gifted man. But my physical ache for him is far above any painful ache that I may be feeling_

 _My eyes roam back up his body pausing at the v of his hips, I lick my lips realizing I might just to wake up this man, he looks so peaceful when he sleeps, so young, and I love this man with all of my little body, my eyes pause again at his lips 'oh the feel of his lips on my skin'_

 _The way his tongue caresses my mouth, my neck,my chest, my taught stomach, and my now wet center, 'yep I am going to wake him up' I know he should sleep, he needs his rest but the wet heat spreading throughout my body convinces me otherwise._

 _Leaning forward I lightly place my lips along his collar bone, trailing slow wet kisses up his neck, adding pressure I suck on his pulse point, then bite his skin immediately soothing it with my tongue, I know he is awake now his body gives him away, but he is still pretending so I trail my lips up to his and kiss him, after about 5 seconds I feel his lips twitch, his arms hug me tight and his lips begin to move ferociously against my own. When we break away for air, he now trails his lips down my neck towards my naked chest. "I knew you were awake, I felt your lips twitch and well...this gave you away" I say breathless as I reach my hand down in-between us to cup his hardening shaft._

 _I know this is only the third time we have 'pounded' no 'fucked' you know what i'm just going to say 'fucked' because I just can't do the term 'make love' but I want to go harder feel his steel hard shaft pounding in and out of my tight little body_

 _During my pondering Peter has stopped his lips against my chest, I look down at him and see that he is looking up at me, with his beautiful eyes_

 _"_ _hi" he says with a panty dropping smile, if I had any panties on_

 _"_ _hi" I respond before our lips crash together_

 _Our lips move together in hunger as we suck and bite and lick at each others mouths, his grip on my body loosens and I use the newfound space to move him so that he is now on his back and my naked body straddles his. The comforter has fallen, but I don't care I am completely and utterly comfortable and confident with his man, I have no doubts that he is the one for me._

 _His hands trail up and down the sides of my body sending shivers of ecstasy through me, he is teasing almost touching me where I ache to be touched 'payback is a bitch'_

 _I slide my body back so that my vet lips are rubbing and grinding against his hot cock, he tries to still my hips but I am not going to lose this, when my hips are immobile I slide my hand slowly down his chest, teasingly slowly I run my hand up and down the shaft_

 _Suddenly he flips me over so that I am on my back, he finally gives me what I want as one hand fondles my breast while the other finds my dripping wet center_

 _His fingers play with my lips before he slowly enters me with one finger, he is still taking his time and being extra careful with me, I don't mind it but I want something rougher I want dirty talk and hips pouring into one another, slow is good but I seem to have always known I want it hard and dirty._

 _"_ _more, fingers" I breath_

 _he adds another but its still not enough_

 _"_ _pl please...harder...faster...aghhhhh" I scream as his fingers pound in and out of me_

 _My body lifts off of the bed, my toes curl, and my eyes squeeze shut, I try to focus on my breathing but it is none existent and the sounds in the room are making holding on harder and harder_

 _All I hear is my labored breathing and the moans that escape my mouth, I can also hear the squish of my wetness as his fingers bring me over the edge._

 _As I come down I faintly hear him lean up to grab a condom, but I stop him before he can align himself at my entrance, he looks confused at first and maybe a little upset_

 _"_ _I want to be on top"I say pushing on his chest_

 _When he finally understands he rolls us both over "if you don't like it we can switch ok?" he says_

 _I nod in response before lifting up my hips and positioning himself at my entrance and slowly engulf him in my warm wet walls, both of us groaning at the contact. As I get used to his girth I decide to initiate the dirty talk._

 _"_ _Do you feel how wet I am? That is because of you" I say as I begin to grind back and forth with him still buried inside of me, I close my eyes and relish the feeling of him, and all of the spots his cock rubs as I grind on top of him. "just looking at your lips turns me on, but when you touch me, waterfalls"_

 _his eyes seem to pop out of his head as I slowly lift up then quickly drop down onto his shaft_

 _"_ _stop please before I lose all control and fuck the shit out of you" he says gritting his teeth as he grasps onto my hips_

 _"_ _then take me, fuck me hard...please" I whine_

 _He grips my hips and helps me move quickly up and down, slamming me into his poisoning cock_

 _I am almost there when he suddenly stills my hips and pounds ferociuosly up into me, my tits bouncing and my head thrown back in ecstasy_

 _"_ _aaaaaahhhhh...do...dont stop...dont stop...ahhhhhhhh" I scream and moan as I cum_

 _I don't even realize what is happening around me because I will say without a doubt that was the most intense orgasm i have ver felt, my vision is blinded and colorful dots fill my vision. I collapse on his chest heaving for air, I faintly remember hearing him grunt my name as he came but I don't know for sure. I lift my head to look at him and see sweat spotting all around his face, and I know I must look the same, hair stuck to my face as sweat coats my tingling body._

 _"_ _that was..."he says breaking the silence_

 _"_ _awesome, spectacular, earthshatering" I respond smirking at the end_

 _"_ _fuck Covey that was...that was the best thing I have ever experienced in my life, what did I ever do to deserve you" he says tenderly caressing my cheek_

 _"_ _I love you"_

 _"_ _I love you too" he says giving me a chaste kiss "and not that I mind cause I don't mind at all, not one bit, but what the hell?what caused this" he says gesturing to our still conjoined bodies, as he says this he must realize it too because he pulls out and rid of the condom, I pout as the now familiar sensation of loss fills my body_

 _"_ _I don't know what to say except you have made me insatiable" I say as lay my head down on his chest listening to the steady thump of his beating heart._

 **End flashback**

My erotic thoughts are interrupted by my roommate "are you okay Lara Jean, you look really flushed and you didn't notice when I walked into the room" I immediately blush further at her comment

"OH MY GOD you were so just doing something dirty, was it porn, are you a porn watcher?" oh god

"no no, I...I well" I blush "I was thinking about Peter and our weekend together" I say trying to stop the heat from flushing to my cheeks "well I won't stop that, I am going out again, bye" she says as the door shuts 'dear god I am a hot wet mess now' what am I going to do about this.


	10. Chapter 10 taking a break(from school)

This week, no Month has sucked, I haven't seen Peter since he came to visit and I lost my virginity. Needless to say I miss him like crazy, we have texted and facetime every night falling asleep to each others faces, we have even done a little bit of sexting but try not to do it too much because it only leaves the both of us frustrated, and the longing for each other unbearable.

Thanksgiving is next Thursday, most people get out of classes on Tuesday but not me I am actually lucky and all of my midterms are this week, meaning I am free this Friday, I am so excited to have a few extra days to spend with Peter. I haven't told my dad that my classes finish early so I am planning on taking a bus to UVA and spend the weekend with Peter.

Don't get me wrong I miss my family, but if they know I am home I will never get alone time with Peter, our relationship has never been just about the physical aspect, but now that it is a factor in our relationship I am constantly craving Peter and his steel hard shaft

 _ugh I need to see him soon before I literally combust out of frustration_

Today is Wednesday and I just can't wait any longer so I start packing for the upcoming week, toiletries, shirts, pants, underwear, bras, my new lace corset, and of course Mr. Johnny

Who is , well he is my black vibrator, I never thought I would be the type of person to own and use a sex toy but it is needed.

I have felt so pent up ever since Peter introduced me to the pleasures of sex, I mean when we were exploring each other earlier this year I craved him, but now that I have experienced sex, extraordinary sex especially when it is with someone you love wholeheartedly I am craving him and a release like it is a lifeline. I tried using my fingers to pleasure myself but it just wasn't the same as his fingers and if I did finish the orgasm was weak and left me unfulfilled.

So when the other day I was walking around the town near campus and found a sex store I went in letting my curiosity take over. I originally went in to look and buy some lingerie but ended up buying a little more and that little more would be Mr. Johnny.

I have only used him twice, its still not the same as Peter but it gets me there.

Later that night...

Lying in bed watching Criminal Minds I am mentally exhausted, I have been studying for midterms like crazy and finally just finished my reviews and planned studying for the night. I am spacing out faintly understanding that the murderer on the screen in sewing peoples mouth shut for some reason that I do not know because I have not been paying close enough attention when my phone rings

 _ughhhhh_

Its Peter! I ugh to soon

Scrambling out of my comforter I reach for my phone picking it up just before the call ends

"Hey Baby I was afraid you weren't going to answer" he says

"never, I miss you"

"I miss you so much, you have no idea, what time are you getting in on Tuesday? I want to see you as soon as I can"

I wasn't going to tell him about my plans cause I wanted to surprise him but hearing the hopefulness in his voice I just can't keep it to myself

"soooo..., I actually was going to surprise you and take the bus home and come to you on friday night"

I wait for his voice on the other side of the call

"no"

"wh-what?" he doesn't want to see me

"No you can't take the bus, especially at night, Ill come get you"

"don't, you have practice and I don't want you to drive all the way up here to then drive all the way back for me" I say exasperated by his idea

"yes I have practice, but, ok how about this... I drive up to you after practice, pick you up and we stop halfway back and spend the night at a hotel, then in the morning I can drive you home"

"no"

"no to which part?"

"Don't drop me off at home, my dad doesn't know I am coming back early he thinks I will be back on Tuesday night" I say with a smirk on my face and a slight blush

"REALLY!" he screeches "does that mean I have you all to myself for 3 days"

"yes that is if you want me, and if I can stay in your dorm room" I say chuckling at his obvious excitement

"yes, yes ,yes, yes, yes I love you... now where should we get that hotel room?"

Friday Night

I am nervously waiting for Peter to get here, his practice ended at 9Pm so he won't get here until after 12Am, its currently 11:45 and I am so ex cited my body is humming with nervous energy. My roomate Cassidy invited me to a party with her but I declined resigning myself to the horrible task of waiting.

I have already grabbed dinner but I can help but munching on anything that I can find in my room trying to pass the time

12:03 "Parking"

after seeing the text I literally squeal in excitement and rush to to grab all of my stuff

"meet you outside"

rushing out of the dorm I only make it halfway down the hallway before I see him, we both stride towards each other, I jump into his arms and attack his face with a million little kisses

He is chuckling at me and grabs my ass stabilizing me as I wrap my body around his torso.

After I kiss every inch of his face I finally kiss his lips, it was supposed to be chaste but both of us are to wound up for that right now.

His lips move against mine, and as soon as our tongues meet I moan quietly into his mouth and he squeezes my ass in response. All of the sudden we hear a wolf whistle

Pulling my lips away from his I look around to find Cassidy standing with the most devious smirk I have ever seen anyone wear

"So this must be Peter, I am Cassidy Lara Jeans roomate" she says sticking her hand out

Peter looks from her hand to me, where his are currently still holding me up by my butt, he slowly set me down letting our bodies glide against each other in the process, he still hugs me to his body as he extends his arm out to her

"yes I am Peter, its nice to meet you" smiling, idk if its at her or because of the situation we just caught ourselves in but his smile is infectious leaving Cassidy and I grinning from ear to ear

"sooooooo... do you need me to leave the room for a couple of hours oooor..." she says grinning even further if that is possible

I blush hard at her words but before I can answer Peter does in his cool demeanor

"I actually came to pick her up we are heading home after this" he says lying trying to spare me and my blushing body

"oh sweet, can I borrow you for a minute" she responds pointing to me

I look up into Peters eyes asking for permission, I know I not need it but I like that we care about each others opinions, he gives me a slight nod and I head back towards the room while he takes my bag to his car. Once I step inside the room she squeals "you did not do him justice that boy is sexy as hell and completely and totally in love with you" I just smile android as she rambles on about he looks at me like I'm the sun and the moon and the stars, then all of the sudden she stops an looks at me with the wildest glint in her eyes "you totally fucked didn't you, you did look at your face, how was he, was it good, is he huge he looks like he would be huge, how many positions have you tried?" she finally shuts up when I grab her shoulders and shake her "yes, good, not telling you, 2, but I plan to try more this weekend" she screams then tells me to get my ass back to my man.

When we get to the hotel its almost 1Am and I am exhausted, the week of tests has worn me out but I also know my body is humming with want and excitement for Peter. We both look at each other and decide to start unpacking because we decided stay 2 night at the hotel then head back to Peters dorm Sunday, so he can go to practice and class on Monday and Tuesday. As I'm unpacking my vibrator falls out of the suitcase and onto he floor, scrambling to pick it up before Peter sees it, I flail across the floor but my efforts are all in vain, because when I look up at his face his eyes are almost bugging out of his head, my face is bright red, this is my worst nightmare

"I...I...I...can explain...ughhhh" I stutter

"can I?" he mumbles before pausing and saying "no never mind it was stupid anyways"

now I am curious, that was not the reaction I was expecting, idk what I was expecting possible anger, him not talking to me but not this, I see he eyes dilate and lust fills them. "no I want you to tell me, what were you going to ask? it can't be worse then what I just went through" I say using the hand that is holding the toy to emphasize my point.

"can I watch you? I want to see you pleasure yourself, thats what I was going to say" his eyes boar into mine showing the sincerity in his question. I jolt of electricity shoots through me at his words.

"yeah, you can watch" I say breathily

I see a chair in the corner and bring it over so that it is at the end of the bed, then I slowly take off , my clothes maintaining eye contact with him the entire time. I cross my arms in front of me ripping off my simple T-shirt, then I trail my fingers down from the base of my throat to the button of my jeans, I slowly pull my pants down being over while lifting my head to look into his beautiful eyes. I repeat the same with my panties then remove my bra. Standing before him naked I can see his hands twitch begging to touch me "no, no touching" I say as he takes step forward

"sit" I command pointing to the chair, he happily obliges, but not before taking off his shirt and pulling down his grey sweatpants, I can see his arousal and it only adds fuel to the fire.

I turn around and walk to the bed, crawling towards the center, exposing my ass, and vagina lips to my sexy as hell boyfriend.

Once I lay down I focus on my body, being fueled by the feeling of Peter watching me, and knowing he is going to touch himself to this, I so want to watch him but I need to focus on myself before I can watch him, i'll do that after I get started. I flick on rubbing the vibrations down from my collarbone, across each breast, avoiding my nipples just barely, teasing myself hoping of a bigger orgasm, although with Peter watching I'm sure this orgasm will be much greater than my previous endeavors with . After the ache in my breasts and in-between my thighs increases I finally let the vibrating tip rub against my perked nipples, shocks jolt down my body as I tease my breasts. I use my other hand to pinch and twist the nipple that is abandoned by my sex toy.

Once I feel myself starting to get wet, like really wet I trail the toy down my stomach, the vibrations sending shivers across my body, goosebumps arising along my skin.

When I reach my clit I faintly press it to the bud before moving down to wet the toy in my flowing juices. I can't help the moan that escapes my lips, and I need more, I grab my boob with my other hand again squeezing not just the nipple but the whole breast, biting my lip out of habit of needing to keep quiet.

"don't" I hear Peter say, he sounds out of breath so I look up and see that he has cock in his hands slowly pumping up and down, his eyes pop up from my pussy connecting with my eyes "I want to hear you, your sounds turn me on" and I have to force my eyes away from him to stop myself from jumping him right there in the chair.

I start to move the tip into me, then pull it back out spreading it up to my throbbing clit, I finally add pressure pushing the toy down delicious hard to my clit, moving it in fast circles, clockwise at first then switching to up and down then to counter clockwise. I slowly push the dildo into myself and let the hand that was on my breast take over rubbing my clit, i pump the toy in and out delivering fast thrusts into my self, changing the angle at the last second before I cum screaming "Peter, oh...oh..oh...god YEEEEES" I moan. As I soar I faintly hear a grunt come from Peter, I remove the toy and look up through lust filled eyes at my man.

He is slumped slightly in the chair, his abs slightly rolled into small stomach rolls as he pants, and grabs his boxers to clean himself of his cum.

He looks up at me and smiles before his look changes into something feral

"Fuck that was hot, are you always thinking of me when you do that? cause damn that was the sexiest fucking thing I have ever seen" he says shaking his head as if he can't believe he just witnessed what he did

"yeah always you, but you make me cum sooooo much better, Mr. Johnny just does not do you justice" then I blush once I realize I told him the toys pet name

" huh?" he says smirking

"oh shut up! you up for round two or?"

"hell yeah!" he says as he practically launches himself in the air landing on top of me, kissing me with such passion that our teeth class for a moment, the kiss is intense and I can tell that in the morning my lips are going to be bruised, as he sucks and bates at my mouth, I can feel him hard again against my leg, and he gets up briefly to grab a condom

As he settles back on top of me I say "wait, I want to try something" he gives me the look like 'whatever you want' I think about this for a second more making sure this is what I want

"can you take me from behind?" and he just looks at me for a minute before sitting up to let me get up and turn around. On all fours I stick my ass in the air arching my back, looking back at him over my shoulder, he leans forward and kisses each cheek before looking at me with concern?

"if yo don't like it tell me and we can switch okay?" I can only nod

looking back a the head board I feel him rub the tip of his hard cock through my wet lips "ready" he asks and I just push back against him pulling some of him into my warm depths.

He slowly pushes into me and stills, it is much deeper at this angle and I fell complete, when he fills me I finally feel whole. He pulls back slowly and enters me just as slow

" please Peter"

" what do you want" ugh he is infuriating, he continues his slow pace and its sweet sweet agony, but I don't want slow I want fast and hard and dirty

"Fuck me hard peter, I can take it, I want you to pound into me until I can't walk"

he doesn't say anything and I'm about to turn and glare at him when he grasps my hips and being to thrust into hard, he pulls back slowly then slams back in hard and fast, soon his slow strokes turn into fast and hard ones. I am keening making deep squeaking noises with every thrust.

My orgasm is fast approaching, and I can hold my self up anymore, my arms fold and my head bury's into the pillow as I get pounded from behind, my face smashing into the bed over and over

I feel his body encompass me as he leans forward to play with my bouncing tits

I am so close and when I feel the sting of a large hand slapping down on my ass I cum, hard clenching around his poisoning shaft screaming incoherently into the bed. When I still feel him pounding into me as he grasps my hips lifting my up and pounding into my wet depths at an amazing new angle, My third orgasm is fast approaching, my clit swollen and throbbing uncontrollably from my two previous orgasms

Peters thrust become erratic and more shallow, he must sense I'm not quite there because he reaches forward again this time he plays with my clit rubbing it roughly before pinching it and I clamp down as we cum together. He grunts my name "fuck, Covey"

he collapses on me for the briefest second before pulling out and laying down next to me

I am suddenly too tired to move, I stay laying on my stomach face still buried in the pillow, sleep clouding my brain as I bask in my post orgasm bliss, and just before I drift off I feel him kiss my shoulder blade and murmur

"I love you baby, sleep well" and I'm out dreaming of Peter


	11. Chapter 11 the hotel room

**Hey guys, please leave reviews or constructive criticism it help me and fuels me to write faster, also I am thinking of writing another story on the Divergent series and AU also M rated what do you guys think? should I? also if you have any ideas for future chapters let me know I love to hear your ideas too**

Peter's POV **(thought id change it up, tell me what you think)**

I wake up to the overwhelming feeling of heat, and my nose tickles 'what the'

Once I open my eyes it takes me a minute to realize I'm not in my dorm or Lara Jeans, we are in a hotel room cuddled closely together naked

Memories of last night flood through my head and I look down at my cute as hell girlfriend, when she told me I get to spend a couple days with her no family interruptions I was ecstatic, not because of the sex, which is amazing, but because I love her and I miss her presence constantly some of my teammates tease me about how I'm whipped, but whats wrong with that, I'm in love

when I saw her in that hallway I realized how much I missed her, I realized how bad I have been sleeping without her next to me, without seeing that beautiful face of hers everyday, kissing those luscious lips, hearing her laughter, her moans, oh god her moans, I slowly turn my body to look at her sleeping her face that is resting on my chest

I can't believe she owns a sex toy, like did not see that coming then when she took control, being demanding as ever was such turn on, and then she let me watch, she let me watch her masturbate and I don't think I will ever get that image out of my head

When I arrived yesterday I was just happy to spend time with her but then we had rough passionate sex, not that I'm complaining cause I am defiantly not, but I don't want her to think I just want sex from her, I know we have been together for years but still

I feel her stir and I look down into her eyes, they open look around a little then look up at me and her face breaks out into a small smile

"morning" I say before giving her a chaste kiss

"Morning, how'd you sleep?"

"great you?"

"well someone wore me out last night so I slept like the dead" she says smirking before kissing my pec

ugh she is getting me hard, I feel my cock twitch and then my mind begins to focus on her skin pressed against me, her legs wrapped in between mine, and the way her nipples feel against my side

I slowly push her back against the bed and kiss her pouring all of the love I feel for her into the kiss

"I want to make love to you" I say looking into her eyes

"please" she moans as my lips begin to slow kiss there way down her neck, she tries to grind her body into mine, silently begging me to speed up and take her

"I want to go slow and show you how much I love you, I want to cherish your body"

"fine" she says with a pout but smiles as she rests her hand on my cheek and pulls my lips up to hers

I break away after my lungs beg for air and reach for a condom

I put it on but I don't push myself in yet, I reach down and slowly but firmly rub her clit, then down to check if she is wet for me, and of course she is, I love how wet she gets for me and it makes my dick twitch again against her thigh, I feel her smirk at the feeling

With my left hand and position myself at her entrance, leaning down I encompass her body with my own kissing her lips before I rest my forehead against hers and pushing myself in

God she is so tight, and wet, and hot, oh god don't come yet, I want to take this slow and worship her she deserves to be, she is my queen

Her legs wrap around my waist and I thrust slow but deeply into her tight depths, kissing any part of her face and neck that my lips can reach

I grab her legs and slowly move them up and over my shoulders, and lift her right hip up with my hand while the other supports my weight above her.

She is so flexible, I begin to think of other positions we could try...

This new position she must like because the sounds she was making become louder and her calfs stiffen around my neck, she try to quicken our pace by moving her hips more against me, but I grip them stilling her I know she is aching for release, so am I, but I keep it slow, needing this

I return my lips to hers and mate my tongue with hers just as slowly and sensually as my hips move inside her, with deep long strokes I feel her clench her walls around me

"oh" I groan at the wonderful sensation, and when she does it again alongside with a smirk I know she is playing with me, she likes it rough, thats what I have found out in the last couple of times we have had sex, and although we haven't really done anything that rough I saw the look of deep satisfaction when I took her fast and hard from behind

The memories of her ass in the air, with her wet pussy clenching around my cock shoot straight through me like white hot lightning

"ahhh, Peter so close, I love you so much, ahhh" she moans

I want to increase my pace but stop myself, I rub her clit in slow circles as my strokes seem to falter, I can't help it the base of my testicles is tingling and then she I feel her walls convulse around me telling me that she is cuming the tingling turns in to tightening then I am in sweet painful ecstasy as I release into the condom, I stroke aa couple more times trying to extend our orgasms but when my body can't take it any more I pull out then collapse on top of her face buried in between her breasts

She runs her fingers through my hair and it feels fantastic, it is soothing and comforting something someone who loves you does

"I love you" I mumble into her breasts nuzzling further into one of my favorite places on her body

"do you love me or my breasts" she asks giggling

leaning up on my chin, looking up at her from her chest "I love you, you are the best thing in my life and I have missed you terribly, but.." I say with a smirk "I love these" as I cup her breasts "these" as I run my finger across her lips "this" I say as I cup her ass lifting her hips into the air, I crawl down her body and say "And I especially love this" I say before kissing her still soaking wet mound

After eating out her delicious pussy I crawl back up and kiss her lips briefly before I plop down on my side of the bed, I look over at her and stare lovingly into her eyes as she looks back into mine with the same look of love "but I especially love this" I say pointing to her heart "it holds the love that you have for me, and I cherish its ability to love me as much as it does"

"I love you too so much, not just because of your looks cause I mean look at you, but because of you, your brain and heart are what I fell in love with not just your body even though that is a plus" she kisses me after her speech and it isn't like out previous ones of the day, it is so full of love I feel as tough I could burst, I mean all of our kisses are from love but this is a statement a show of out love for one another.

Later we are sitting in the tub with her laying against my naked chest and her fingers absentmindedly drawing patterns into out joined hands

"what do you want to do over break, I know you are spending time with your family but maybe we could bring Kitty to the zoo One day then maybe on like Friday I take you to a small party, I think there is one with all of out old high school friends, or we could have a date night where I take you out to dinner, or a movie or both, what do you think?" I ask moving her hair to the side and kissing her neck, I see a little hickey I left so I try to ignore the way my body reacts to seeing it, it means she is mine and it reminds me of our night of passion, but I know she doesn't like hickeys where other people may see so I stay quiet and think about naked old men to calm my body

"I think Kitty would love to see you, even though she sees you more than I see her but for the weekend lets go to the party it would be fun to see some of our friends, I'm sure Greg will throw me in the air or something"

"okay great, but one thing"

"yeah" she says leaning her head back on my shoulder and looking up at me

"what if Gen shows up" I ask wearily, my ex is still a touchy subject and I understand why

"honestly I wouldn't really care I know we are strong and she isn't a threat, and if she acts mean or anything others will see so I don't really care, I'm there to have fun so yeah I don't think it will mater" and then she spaces out for a minute before gaining from ear to ear 'what the ell is she thinking about' then I see something change in her again her eyes turn darker and there is a devious twitch in the smirk she is holding

"do you remember the last time we were in a tub together" she says

"uhhhhmmm, no" I try to think but really I am confused

"It was at a ski lodge, you and I had a little fight I tried to break up with you, ring any bells" oh the hot tub, now I am grinning

"yeah and if I recall you came outside and I tried to ignore you, then you climbed in in your sexy as hell night gown that by the way was see through as hell, my mind was racing trying to figure out what you were doing and trying not to get hard fuck that was difficult, then you climbed in my lap, I was ecstatic and terrified at the same time, I had such a big crush on you and I thought you didn't see me that way, but I couldn't resist kissing you, and when you kissed me back damn my life was complete" As I say this she has turned around and is now straddling my lap

"I love you Lara Jean, you are my life and i can't wait until I can see you everyday, wake up to you, fall asleep to you, I love you" I finish before she crashes her lips to me, her hand touches my manhood and i jump at the sudden tough but relax then tense again as she pumps me vigorously 'god this woman'

I lose my eyes trying to make myself last longer, but when she suddenly stops I open my eyes

"sit" she commands pointing to the edge of the tub

It take me a second but once I do I realize what she is doing 'god yes' I sit on the edge legs spread as she kneels in front of me and grabs my throbbing man hood in her small hands and strokes me leisurely before licking the tip

"god baby" I grunt as she take just the head into her mouth sucking hard

she tilts her head to the side and smirks as she juts her tongue out to lick up and down my shaft, the way her her tongue feels on me is heavenly but the way she is teasing is painful, my shaft is hard as can be and aching for release

"please" I beg my hips thrusting forward slightly

It that she uses her free hand to push my hips back down as she engulfs me inside her wet mouth, aghhh that feels good

Her head bobs up and down twisting slightly at the top, I feel her hand do the same, she begins to move faster and my breathing is labored, I try to keep my eyes open loving how my cock disappears into her mouth but it becomes to much and my eyes shut trying to prolong the sensations that her mouth gives me and when she starts to play with my balls I feel myself tense ready to come at any moment, but the thing that sets me over is when she tugs lightly on my pubic hair and I cum hard

When I come out of my orgasmic bliss I suddenly feel ashamed

"babe I am so sorry I forgot to warn you" I say looking down

I feel her grasp my chin and kiss me chastely "its okay, I mean would I have liked a warning yeah, but its okay I could tell you were close so I was fine, plus..." she says blushing

"I like to taste you, it turns me on to give you head, and when you come I love to watch your face contour into sweet agony, so don't apologize or feel bad, just can you do something for me?" she asks

"yeah anything" because I would do anything for this woman

"can you fuck me already"


End file.
